


It Sounds Familiar

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: A Familiar Story [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Marichat, Marichat May, Shapeshifting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Famous teen model Adrien Agreste vanished after a photoshoot five months ago.  Shapeshifting Adrien the cat has discovered a delightful witch and he hopes he can convince her to keep him.  Witch AU, no kwamis, Adrien never got to go to school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien the cat contemplates his future in the wake of seeing a very kind witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May prompt #2 - Can I pick, Princess?
> 
> I'm going to consider it auspicious that the first chapter of this comes out exactly one year after the first chapter of Something Familiar. This takes us back to the start point to explore a few key moments from that story in Adrien's perspective, so you should be able to read this without reading the other pieces in the series. Though if you like this, maybe go back and read those while you wait for me to get the rest of this out.

Adrien sniffed at the air.  She was back. It was enough to rouse him from his spot in the sun so he could go see her again.  His paws were light, pattering against the concrete, and he felt her reach out with her magic. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth for a moment.  His father's magic had never felt like this, not even in the days before the bindings and the cuffs. The difference made him curious, but his memories of painful magic were too fresh for him to get too close.

She looked about his age, and that seemed a bit odd.  He'd always heard witches tended to get their familiars around fourteen.  Had she been unable to form a bond with a cat until now? Given her unaided strength, that seemed unlikely.

"Hello lovelies," she said, putting down a little cup of milk for the two strays who'd already approached her.  Moving slowly, she reached into a pocket and pulled out another container. When she opened it, the aroma of chicken filled the air.  

He really missed chicken, but that wasn't enough to draw him in.  She was a witch, and he'd always been warned that witches who were looking for familiars could not be trusted.  The meat was enough to summon Miss Gigi, a bonded familiar who lived in the area. He'd met with the blue eyed Birman cat briefly in passing, but he'd been reluctant to trust her, and she clearly thought he was peculiar.  Elevated cats were probably just as dangerous as their magic users.

"Good evening, madame," the girl said brightly, offering Miss Gigi a bit of the meat, but making no move to touch her.  "I can see you're not for me, but you deserve a treat, too."

Though skittish, the two strays wriggled and pounced in their enthusiasm for fresh meat, a rare find on the streets of Paris.  When Adrien expected the girl to scoop one of them up, she simply reached out to scratch under their chins. Wasn't she supposed to be stealing them away?  If she couldn't afford a purebred or shelter cat, shouldn't she be desperate? That definitely wasn't the vibe she gave off.

He felt eyes on him, and looked down to Miss Gigi who had finished her meat and was watching where he sat in the shadows.  When he met her yellowy eyes, she glanced at the witch and then back at him. She wasn't calling him out, but she was definitely trying to get a message across.

Once the milk and meat were gone, the girl gave out a few more pets before packing away her thermos.  "Thank you for visiting with me," she said, a happy smile on her face. "I'm afraid that none of you are for me."  She nodded to Miss Gigi. "Merry meet, madame." She caressed the strays' heads. "If you are to end up as familiars, I hope you find good matches."  Dusting off her hands, she slowly stood up.

When the girl was gone, Miss Gigi turned back to him.  "You should keep an eye on that one," she meowed at him.  "She might be just what you need."

* * *

He couldn't get the witch girl out of his head.  He'd seen her the last three days, and each time it was the same.  She wandered the alleys until she found a cat or two to… well... visit.  There was no catnip to lure them, something he'd seen with other witchborn.  The milk and morsels weren't tainted, so she wasn't killing off strays or binding them into some sort of army.  It was strangely cordial. She never chased anyone, but let them come to her. He'd seen a particularly skittish kitten lurk three meters away while her littermates scarfed rewards, and instead of compelling the stray, the girl used her magic to deliver a few pieces of meat so the little one wouldn't miss out on a free meal.

He didn't question why he was able to find her again.  He was a black cat, at the moment at least, and he was more than a little sensitive to magic, what with having his own.  He did wonder why he was bothering to stalk her, though. She was looking for a familiar, and she'd made that clear, but what she wanted in that relationship, he couldn't guess. So far, none of the strays had met her requirements, so why would he?

He shook his head, hesitating before continuing on his path in search of the sweet witch.  He didn't want to be a familiar. He'd run away from home five months ago to escape the bindings his father imposed on him.  Why on Gaia, would he seek out permanent magical entanglements? Of course he didn't want to be a familiar. He was a stray, and that's how he'd live until he turned eighteen, or maybe the rest of his life.  It was better this way.

He continued on his way, again hiding himself in the shadows to watch her.  He observed as Miss Gigi proudly strolled into the alley, a short line of strays following behind her.  When the girl bent down with her cup of milk, Miss Gigi nudged the free cats to approach. Adrien grinned, flicking his tongue against his delightfully sharp teeth.  She was trying to help the girl, like some sort of familiar matchmaker. It was adorable.

This time things went a little different, and he held his breath as the girl scooped up a gray tabby from the little clowder.  Had she found her familiar? Why did that make his chest hurt?

"Oh dear," she said softly.  "You have ear mites." She fondled the cat's ears, and looked up to meet Miss Gigi's eyes.  "I'd like to treat his ears. Can you let him know I'm not going to harm him?"

Miss Gigi bobbed her head and let out a series of mrrows.  "Sit still and let the witchling cure your ears. You'll be grateful for it later."

The cat sat docile while the girl dripped a minty smelling potion on his ears.  She waved a hand over his head, and Adrien felt the magic, even from his hiding place.

"There you go," the girl said.  "Good as new." She gently set the cat back down and finished doling out treats.  "Thank you for coming to see me," she told the cats. "And I do appreciate your help, madame."  She bowed to Miss Gigi. "I'm afraid I've got to go." She cleaned up her things, reaching to give Miss Gigi a bit of meat before heading out.

Miss Gigi sat where she was, long after the girl had left.  She looked up to the shadows. "Did you think she was going to pick that Tom?" she meowed.  "How did that feel?"

He took a three hop route down to the alley beside her.  "She wouldn't want me."

"She's powerful, and you're sensitive," Miss Gigi continued.  "You're exactly what she wants."

"Not **exactly** ," he replied.

"You aren't meant to be a stray," she hissed.  "You're clever and resourceful, I've no doubt you'll handle the winter fine, but this is the wrong life for you."  She stared into his eyes for a moment before turning away. "There is an opportunity before you."

"An opportunity to be enslaved?" he asked.

Miss Gigi laughed.  "That girl will not be enslaving her familiar.  She's looking for a partner, a companion. Are **those** things you want?"

Adrien was quiet for a moment.  Miss Gigi was defying everything his father claimed witches would do if they found out about him.

"Do you want respect and affection?" Miss Gigi asked.  "For those will be in your future, should you go with that girl."

He stared at his paws a moment.  "How can you be sure? People change."  His father had never been exactly warm to him, but when his mother was still around, he'd seemed fond of Adrien.  That all changed when she left.

"My witch is gifted in reading the currents of time and chance," Miss Gigi said.  "As her familiar, I've a fair paw at seeing." She got to her feet. "Think hard on this child, and don't let it pass by without making an actual decision on it."  She turned and trotted away, her long hair flowing with her movement.

* * *

He led the witch on a decent chase to this alley.  It was quiet and empty, and had decent hiding places.  As he'd hoped, she started following him the moment she caught sight of him.

"Here kitty, kitty," she called, her voice light and playful.  

He liked her voice, even though it had haunted his dreams since the first time he saw her, over a week ago.

She closed her eyes, and he felt her magic lightly brush over him.  Smiling happily, she crouched down and pulled out the thermos he'd seen so often.  "Come on kitty. I just want to meet you." There was no lie in her words, and she looked content to wait.

The milk wasn't what interested him as he slowly crept out of the shadows toward her.  

Her eyes popped open.  "Oh," she gasped. "You're gorgeous, aren't you."

He converted years of modeling to his literal cat walk, rolling his shoulder and looking over it at her.

"I suppose you know what a handsome lad you are, huh?"  Her giggles were not the fake or insipid things he'd heard around other models.  "Do all the girls admire you?" she asked, putting down the milk cup.

"Mrrrrow," he agreed, pausing to smell the milk.  Then he reached forward just a bit to sniff at her.

"Such a brave fellow," she praised, slowly extending her hand.  

Her skin was warm against his nose, and he butted his forehead against her fingers. His magic sense kicked into overdrive at her touch.  He could feel that she was a good person, and when she ran her hand over his head, he suddenly remembered the joy in being petted, and he wondered how he'd survived without it for so long.  

"Oh, goodness, you're so soft."  She scratching at his neck, hitting all the best places.  "Don't you know how dangerous it is to prowl the streets with no tag or necklace, Chat Noir?" she asked.

Had she just named him?  It may have been a nickname or term of endearment, but he was suddenly determined get rid of his old name and use the one she'd given him.  He rubbed his head against her forearm, lifting his front paws to her knee in an effort to reach her face. If he became her familiar, he wouldn't be lonely.  He wouldn't have to worry about hiding or finding a place to fit in. He could help her, he was sure of it, though he suspected that was the magic talking.

She ran a hand over his back and drew on her power again as she looked him over.  "Huh." She put a second hand on him. "You have the strangest aura. It's almost as if you're not quite a cat, but at the same time, you really are."

She wasn't wrong, of course.  His witch was so clever, and yes, she was his; he could feel it.  His purr rumbled up in a way it hadn't in years.

She let out a sigh.  "I don't think I can claim you, Chat Noir, but I'd really like to."

His witch was silly.  He'd already decided. He was hers.  Her fingers moved under his chin, and he closed his eyes in pleasure.  

"I don't think I can leave you here, either," she whispered, more to herself.  "It's just not safe for a sweetie like you."

She sounded so concerned.  He crawled into her lap, hoping to ease her mind.

"Ooooh," she sighed.  "I'll bring you home with me, then.  And… I guess if you decide you like me, you can be my familiar, and I can be your witch.  Does that sound okay."

It was more than okay, but she couldn't understand him yet.  So he burrowed close to her and purred.

When she dipped her finger in the milk and offered it to him, he dutifully licked it off. He appreciated the offer, but food was really not the most important thing right now.

She recapped the thermos, tucking it back into her bag, then stood, cradling him in her arms.  "Do you want to stay in my jacket?" she asked.  
He pressed his whole body against her in response.

"Okay, then."  She tightened her belt to keep him from sliding down, and buttoned the next two buttons.  

Careful not to scratch, he settled in where he could lean against her while peeking out of the front of her coat.  

"I promise, I'm going to take good care of you."

Though she didn't understand it yet, his small "Mow," was an agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir sets about convincing his witch to make him her familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May prompt #7 - Mari protects Chat
> 
> This takes place during chapters 3-7 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

His witch was the sweetest person on the planet.  As Adrien Agreste, he'd met a good many people at photoshoots, galas, shows, pretty much any time his father wanted to parade him about.  None of them were like her or her parents. They were so warm and kind, even though her parents avoided touching him they spoke about him and to him with more respect than anyone ever had, except maybe his mother.  And they thought he was just a cat.

Marinette made sure he felt welcome and comfortable, even though she seemed unsure about keeping him.  His castle by her desk was fantastic. He'd never had anything like it before, and it was such fun. He was partial to the hammock.  It was so comfortable to lounge in, and yet he could just open his eyes and see her.

He needed to convince her, because **he'd** already decided.  When he'd first let her see him, his mind was made up. Miss Gigi was right, and now that he was here, he understood better.   **This** was where he belonged, even if he never revealed his other side.  He felt happier here than he'd ever been. He could be truly useful, could feel fulfilled here.

He was Chat Noir now.

* * *

The apartment was quiet and Marinette was peacefully asleep.  She looked so calm and comfortable. He reluctantly left the warmth of her bed, hopping down to her desk before relaxing and letting the change come.  He sat in silence for a moment, hoping the green light of his transformation wasn't enough to wake her up. His old clothes were ratty and snug, and he'd need to replace them at some point, but he could worry about that some other time.  

He moved on silent bare feet to her desk and rummaged quickly for the supplies he needed.  He'd seen everything earlier. Scissors and notecards in the second drawer. Colored pens and pencils in the canister on her desk.  Ruler tucked in the center drawer. He pulled out her Chinese homework and started with this week's characters. Using his neatest handwriting, he wrote out flash cards, hanzi on one side and pinyin with definition in French  on the other. His witch was so clever. With the right tools, she was going to pick this up and do great.

While he worked, it occurred to him that once he was bound as her familiar, he would be protected from his father's magic.  The bond was unbreakable, and he wouldn't have to go back to his father even if he were found. With this knowledge, energy surged through him.  He **had** to prove himself worthy of her.  It would give him purpose and protection, and he would do whatever he had to, to deserve it.

He could feel the approaching dawn by the time he finished up.  He suspected her parents would be up soon, and he didn't want to risk getting caught like this.  He'd managed to make flashcards for every week of the semester. Smiling proudly, he stacked them neatly on her desk and changed back into his cat form to return to the warmth of the bed until she had to get up.

* * *

Chat Noir enjoyed meeting Marinette's friends.  They were funny and kind to his witch, something that pleased him.  He liked the way Nino treated him, like he was an extension of his witch.  His own familiar, Trixx, was interesting, and he thought they could become friends in time, too.  He just needed to convince Marinette that he was the best familiar for her. Helping her defeat Alya and Nino at Mecha Strike, while sharing a controller had been a ton of fun, and he felt it was encouraging her the right way.

Once she'd finally gone to sleep, he snuck out through the skylight.  He lived here now, and he needed to fetch his few belongings. If nothing else, the money would allow him to pick up some pants that fit when he was in his human shape.

Fortunately the rooftop where he'd been storing his knapsack was not terribly far.  Running back in human form, with shoes that were too small, was not the most fun, but he couldn't carry the backpack as a cat.  Getting it up onto Marinette's roof took a bit of climbing, but he was good enough at that even as a boy. He'd had a climbing wall in his old bedroom before he ran away.

Once his things were tucked in a secure spot on the roof, he snuggled back into bed with Marinette.He watched her sleep, listening to her soft breaths, before closing his own eyes.  Perhaps tomorrow he could convince her that he should be her familiar.

* * *

Chat Noir had been on the receiving end of his father's magic more than once, and it wasn't particularly pleasant.  He'd sat quietly, wearing shift-preventing cuffs while his father performed elaborate formal spells. Watching Marinette set up her space for their ceremony was familiar, yet starkly different from his past experiences.  His witch sat on a rug placed in the sunshine, not hidden away in a windowless room. Her altar was brightly cheerful, bedecked in red, and the candles marking the quarters stood on circles of colorful cloth.

As she closed the circle and her magic swelled inside, he felt calm, as he'd never been during his father's spells.  Her parents' familiar, Callie, had assured him that not all magic felt the same, and he'd be able to move past his painful past experiences with it.  She was almost as fond of Marinette as he was, and she had the best stories about his witch's childhood.

When she showed him his collar, the scent of freshly crushed catnip in the air, he recognized the love she'd stitched into it.  The quick release clasp, the specific symbols she'd chosen for his protection and health, and the pretty bell at the center had all been carefully chosen for him, in the way she did everything for him.  He would be proud to wear it. If he'd been in his other shape when she showed him her mimic of his collar, the outward symbol for all to see that she was owned by a familiar, he was sure he would have burst into tears.  The emotion bubbling up in his chest compelled him to act. He leaned in and rubbed his scent into her wristlet.

He bowed his head,while she adorned him, her fingers trembling as she fastened the collar it to be comfortable.  It was more a badge, not a tool of control, and he was proud to have it. Once she had banished the spell circle, he lightly placed put his front paws up on the altar to lean toward her.  

"There.  Now you're really mine, and no one can take you away," she said, and he wondered if she somehow knew that was one of his fears.  That he would somehow be forced to leave this place of warmth and love.

He hopped into her lap, purring and nuzzling her.   _Safe_ , he thought to her, hoping she could hear him.

* * *

At lunch they decided to go out.  She hadn't sent him thoughts yet, but she was getting his just fine.  Callie had explained how witch and familiar links worked, and he was pleased to be better at it than a regular cat. Without much effort, he could **feel** how important her shopping trip was for her projects and how excited she was to work on them.  He was eager to show off his wonderful witch, and an adventure with her seemed the perfect way to celebrate their new bond.  

He enjoyed his first ever ride on the subway, nestled snugly in a little sling across Marinette's abdomen.  She explained that she made it so he could have privacy if he wanted, and blocking out some of the sounds and smells on public transit made it less overwhelming.  It also kept them close. She hadn't said anything, but Callie had explained that the family lost a familiar in a horrible attack. Marinette probably didn't remember the cat or the event, but she'd grown up seeing her mother cry on each anniversary.  Her hand strayed frequently to the opening to caress his back or scratch his neck. It was delightful, helping time pass quickly.

The irony that Gabriel Agreste's missing son was visiting a fabric store was not lost on Chat Noir. He'd never seen his father at any point in the creative process, but he suspected it wasn't the same effusive and joyful experience his witch was sharing with him.  He climbed carefully to her shoulder, liking the vantage point of this perch. He sniffed at the various fabrics as they passed, and watched as she contemplated each item as it went into her cart. She made notes on her phone, occasionally snapping a picture of something she was passing up.  

The shopkeeper was friendly, and Marinette was obviously well-known to him.  It made him happy to see her appreciated. By the time they left, Chat Noir was eager to see his witch at work. She wasn't going to brush him aside the way his father had.

Marinette had stuffed her purchases into a backpack, leaving her hands free, and his sling accessible.  He wondered if she'd be willing to snuggle in the sun when they got home, because their outing on top of the magic earlier had drained him.  Her fingers continued to dance lightly over his body while she told him all about the capelette she had planned. She'd gotten some extra durable fabric to reinforce the shoulders since he'd already picked those as favorite spots.  Instead of discouraging him, she was altering her design to accommodate him. He curled against her and purred, overwhelmed by yet another show of her kindness.

He stiffened when he heard the shouting.  It was quickly followed by an ominous pressure, and he growled, squirming to peek out of his sling.  Another girl called out his witch, her voice enhanced by magic. She was floating, her blonde hair billowing in a highly localized breeze.

"I have found my familiar, yes," Marinette replied.  

Chat Noir crawled out of his sling, carefully using its fabric as claw-holds to climb back to his preferred perch.

"So it's true," the girl sneered.  She looked vaguely familiar, and he wondered if he'd met her when he was younger, or maybe at a photoshoot.  "You managed to trick a poor black cat into your service."

Chat Noir arched his back, growling as his hair puffed up around him.  How dare this girl make such accusations.

"He chose me, actually," Marinette corrected, reaching up to soothe him.  "And he's not fond of you. So we'd both appreciate it if you could leave us alone."

"You should have known not to try to outshine me," the blonde snarled, raising her hands.

"Crap."  Marinette pulled a paper sachet out of her pocket and cradled it in her palm.  Chat Noir wasn't sure what it was, but he felt the subtle indicators of sleeping magic on it.  Some sort of inactive spell, he supposed.

The blonde's hand shot out and the sachet burst into painless flames casting a brief shield that absorbed the magic.

"Chloe, get a grip!" Marinette snapped.  "It's one thing to pick on me all day at school, but this is assault, and your father's protection won't help you here, not with so many witnesses."

Chloe screamed and swung her other hand out, magic leaping off her.  

Chat Noir felt Marinette bracing herself for the impact.   _Mine,_ he thought, launching himself off Marinette's shoulder to intercept the spell with his body.

"Nooo!" Marinette screamed, and that hurt more than the magic.  She caught him, dropping to her knees and cradling him to her chest.  Her fingers were gentle and soothing on his face.

He couldn't see her very well, and his whole body ached, but he nuzzled her fingers and purred as loud as he could.  He felt so tired and strangely out of breath.

"No, no, no," Marinette whispered.  "Why did you do that?" she wailed.

 _Mine,_ he explained.   _Keep safe._  He'd known that getting between two witches and that kind of magic could kill him.  But if he had kept her safe, he was content with it. He just wished he'd gotten to be with her a little longer.

"I will not allow it," Marinette said firmly

He closed his eyes, feeling his witch's magic gathering around him.  He hoped he could remember this moment of contentment even after he left this plane.  He didn't want to forget this.

"We reject that which was given in thoughtless anger," Marinette whispered in a rush.  "And we take back that which was taken by loving sacrifice."

The pain and weariness drained out of him, pushed away by Marinette's magic.  His purr grew more steady.

"Oh Kitty.  Don't scare me like that.  I almost lost you."

He pressed his face into her neck, purring for her now.   _Worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get a good start on prompt #8, which is actually the next chapter of this, tonight. I'd love to get it posted, but I can't promise that just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir takes care of **his** witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May prompt #8 - Kitty kisses
> 
> This takes place during chapter 8 and in the gap between 8 and 9 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

Chat Noir curled up pressed to his witch's side, purring.  Their experience with Chloe's magic, Marinette's counter curse, and the whole reality that he'd nearly died taking a hit for her was exhausting.  But it was clearly worse for his witch. Even when she wasn't crying, or throwing up, which she'd done twice now, her eyes would randomly leak copious tears.  Other than being there for her, he wasn't sure what else he could do for her.

Her father brought him juicy bits of tuna, holding the bowl up for him, rather than expecting Chat Noir to leave the bed for his supper.

"You're a good boy," her father said.  "You did more than anyone could have expected of her familiar, even if you picked her and have understood her since the get-go."

"Mrrrrr."  He wondered what her father thought of him.

The man's big hand settled on her trembling shoulder.  "Oh my poor sweet bug. Magical overload is horrible." Chat watched as he brushed her hair back from her face.  "This is part of why we use wards and study our spells before we cast them."

Oh.  That was why she was so much worse off than him.  He wondered if there was a way for him to absorb some of that impact next time.  As a familiar, he boosted her magic, made her stronger, helped her direct the flow.  Magic was chaos, and the best familiars were creatures of chaos. As a shapeshifter, he brought a bit extra to their partnership.  He was going to need to do some research on that matter.

Her father settled another blanket over her shivering body, and his hand covered her forehead for a moment.

“Mow?” Chat Noir asked quietly, climbing onto her.  It was a little limiting to be only able to speak to her parents as a cat, without Marinette or Callie to intercede.  He'd need to work on that.

“You take care of her,” her father said, surprising him by understanding enough. “She’s yours now, you know, as much as you’re hers. I’d hate for anything to happen to either of you.”

“Mrrrow,” Chat Noir agreed.  He draped himself over Marinette, his legs dangling down either side, and his purr a steady rumble.

After the house went dark and silent, he transformed so he could wrap himself around her more thoroughly.  It seemed to help, because her random whimpers eased off and eventually her trembling finally stopped. His witch had worked so hard today, she'd performed magic that brought him back from the edge of death, and in protecting her from the other girl's spell, he'd inadvertently hurt her more than he could have imagined.  He'd have to do better.

She didn't stir again until the hazy hours between midnight and dawn.  He could sense her exhaustion. “Sleep,” he whispered, hoping she was groggy enough to not realize the words were spoken out loud rather than inside her head. “You’re safe. Just sleep.” He pressed against her back.

“Chat?” she asked, disoriented and fumbling to get a hand out from under her blankets.

“Don’t move,” he suggested. “Just sleep. I’ll watch over you.”  As he'd seen her father do to soothe her, he lightly brushed his fingers brushing against her temple.

She hummed. “Thank you Chat.”

“I’ll keep you safe,” he murmured. “I’ll protect you, like you protect me.”  He felt the magic rise at his words, making them more of a vow, something he'd be accountable to.  Since that was his intent anyway, he didn't mind.

* * *

He'd changed back shortly before dawn, sleeping a few more hours before fully waking.  He felt for her with his mind and nodded, satisfied. She'd be waking soon, and he needed to do something nice for her.  She'd been unable to eat for the rest of the day yesterday, so she would wake hungry. He could help with that.

Carefully slipping out of bed, he padded silently to the apartment.  Marinette's mother was making tea in the kitchen, probably staying near, in case her daughter needed something.

"Good morning, Chat Noir," she said.  "Are you hungry."

He **was** hungry, but that was less important than tending to his witch, and she could help him.  He let out a low, "Mrrrrr," then leaped up onto the counter to eye the sweet buns on a plate.  He sniffed them, careful not to touch. When the scent of lemon hit his nose, he let out a happy chirp.  He looked back up at Marinette's mother and pointed at the lemon bun with his paw.

Callie wandered in then.  "What are you trying to do, little one?" she meowed.

Delighted to have an interpreter, he hopped down to eagerly greet the older familiar.  He rubbed against her from cheek to flank before speaking. "My witch will need breakfast when she wakes.  I can bring it to her."

Callie tilted her head.  "You're hunting in the kitchen for a gift?"

His tail swished happily.  "Yes. She will appreciate it more than a bird or mouse."

Callie sniffed.  "This is true. Humans are odd."

Having lived as both, that amused him because he could see both sides of the argument.  "I want to bring her a lemon bun. With jam." He looked up at Marinette's mother. "Can you ask her to help me?"

Callie sat still for a moment, and it quickly became clear that she'd spoken to her witch on his behalf.

"A lemon bun?" Marinette's mother asked, putting one on a small plate.  "What kind of jam do you think she'll like, Chat Noir?"

He considered the request for a moment.  He'd only had a few days to get to know his witch.  "Raspberry," he told Callie.

There was another pause.  "Raspberry is a good choice," Marinette's mother agreed.

Callie spoke next.  "How do you plan to bring this to her?"

"Can she put it in a paper bag?  A small one?" he asked. He'd carried lots of small things in bags.

"Oh," Marinette's mom said.  "You are a clever boy."

When he finally carried the small waxed-paper bag up to Marinette's room, he could sense her waking up.

There was a gasp from the loft, followed by a tentative, “Chat?”

He chirped to let her know he was there, and a moment later she was peering down at him from her bed. He set down the bag and looked up at her. “Meow,” he greeted before snatching up the bag again to approach the stairs.  He walked across her blankets and dropped the bag in her lap feeling very pleased. “Mrrrrrow.”

“Who’s a sweet kitty?” she asked.  “Did you hunt this down for me?”

He detected a hint of uncertainty in her voice, and tried to reassure her.  Standing on his back feet, he stretched to brush his jaw against hers.

Marinette opened the bag and let out a happy sigh. “Oh, a lemon bun with raspberry jam…” She gave him a look. “Did you have help with this?”

He held out his paws, wiggling his toes a little.  Not having thumbs in this form was a little limiting.   _I picked. My plan._

“Ooooh.” She took the bun out of the bag.  “How did you know I’d like this.”

He preened a bit, tilting his head coyly. _Clever kitty._

She giggled. “Not just clever,” she corrected. “Best kitty, ever.” She leaned forward and kissed him between the ears. “You’re so sweet. Thank you.”

* * *

While his witch was definitely better today, she was still exhausted and dizzy.  He was more than content to encourage lounging and cuddles. Every time she sat down, he hopped into her lap, as if that would keep her there.  But she was also a little restless, having an odd mix of energy and apathy. But he **was** a clever kitty, and he had an idea.

After lunch, he darted for the stairs to her room.   _Come with me,_ he suggested.  As he'd predicted, the sunbeam was lighting up the center of her room.  He grabbed her blanket off the chaise, ignoring the unpleasant sensation of a mouthful of fabric, to drag it into the bright patch.  Her slow footfalls on the stairs encouraged him to work faster. Back on the chaise, he used his hind feet to kick off a pillow. He was still arranging a snuggle space when his witch arrived.

 _What is this?_ she asked.

 _Come,_ he said.   _Snuggle._

She giggled as she lay down in the sunny patch.  "You're so good to me, my kitty."

He rubbed against her, then paused to peer into her face, lightly touching his nose to hers.   _You're mine,_ he told her proudly. _Mine to take care of._

She reached out, letting one finger gently stroke back his whiskers.  "And you're mine to take care of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back to this story when I catch up to prompt #12, hopefully by early next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir demonstrates that he is a Good Kitty™, and his witch was very wise to choose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May prompt #12 - Touch starved  
> This takes place after chapter 8 and during chapter 9 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

Chat Noir gently butted his head against the underside of Marinette's jaw.  She was drowsing in the nice sunny spot he'd arranged for them. Outwardly, she looked relaxed, but he knew better.  Along the familiar bond, he could feel tension and fear. He purred against her neck, rubbing his head vigorously all over her.  Even in her sleepy state, she reached out and unerringly found him, her hand smoothing down his back. He loved pats. As a cat he'd gotten much more affection than he'd ever gotten as Adrien.  It was so nice. He'd be content to stay a cat for the rest of his life if this was what it would be like.

He flopped onto his side so he could carefully knead his paws on her stomach.  If she was going to give him sweet attention, he needed to reciprocate. Also, he was pretty sure he could feel her stress drop a little with the contact.

Later when she spoke with the detective handling the incident with Chloe, he snuggled into her lap, using his purr help her make it through the interview.  The man was nice, he cared about justice. He'd seemed disappointed to reveal that Marinette's fight and magic had all been caught on video, and widely shared across the internet.

* * *

Once Marinette was sound asleep, Chat Noir changed back into his human shape just long enough to get out through the skylight.  He wanted to cheer up his witch, and Callie said that everyone liked flowers, especially girls. It was autumn, but they hadn't had a frost yet, so he scampered until he found a park with flowerbeds that were still bright and undamaged.  Exposing one sharp claw, the one that lined up with his index finger, he carefully and strategically sliced through the stems. He made sure to spread out his clipping, so the gardens didn't appear to have been preyed upon. When he looked down at the array of blooms, he sighed contentedly.  There were more than he really needed, but that was okay. They weren't as fancy as the boquet's at his father's galas, but they were cheerful. His witch needed cheering up, even if she was doing better.

Gathering up the spoils of his municipal garden raid, he hurried back home.  He didn't want Marinette to wake up alone. He snuck back in through the skylight and set about separating the stems to create three separate bouquets.  Three was a good number. He was pretty sure there was magic to be found in threes. Next he found the right ribbons in her collection to tie them up. He was just finishing with them, placing them on her desk when he realized she hadn't finished her homework from Friday.  They'd had game night, and then yesterday… it had been a mess. She'd been in no shape for studies today. 

A familiar helped his witch, he knew that before becoming one, and Callie had reinforced that philosophy.  Nodding, he pulled her homework in front of him and got started.

* * *

Chat Noir bounded up the stairs into his witch's room with another small waxed-paper bag in his teeth.  He was surprised to find Marinette up already, and staring at his gifts. He chirped happily and wound himself around her ankles.

"Do you know where the flowers came from?" she asked, looking down at him. 

_ Park _ , he replied.   _ Pretty.  Happy?  _ He so wanted to make her happy.

"They  **are** pretty," she agreed.  One was tied with black ribbon, another with green, and the last with red.  He'd been very proud of his color selection. "When did you do this?"

_ Early, early, early _ , he chanted, twisting around her some more.

"How did you do it?" she asked, seemingly quite baffled

_ Clever kitty. _  He hopped up onto her desk and set down the bag, his tail switching happily.

"The  **cleverist** ," she said.  She looked in the bag and found lemon bun this time with blueberry curd, and smiled.  "Do you know who did my homework?" She picked up the pages peering at the physics and math assignments in surprise.

_ I know. _  He padded lightly across the desk to rub against her face, one of his favorite places to scent her.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked, stroking his back and giggling just a little.

_ Sssssecret _ , he teased.  

There were footsteps on the stairs, followed by her father peeking into the room.  "Ah. You are awake. I thought for sure Chat Noir was mistaken." His smile was gentle.  "How do you feel?"

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded.  "I'm all right. Maybe a little tired, but really not bad for a Monday morning."

"Are you sure you're up for school?" her father asked, crossing her room and seating himself in her other desk chair.  "You can stay home today if you need to." He looked at Chat Noir and then the other things on her desk. "Should I ask?"  He gestured to the flowers.

Chat Noir sat up proudly.  His efforts had been noticed.

"He brought me flowers this morning.  From the park," Marinette said.

Her father looked at Chat Noir for a long moment.  "Your Mandarin speaking cat, who plays video games possibly as well as you, and who has taken to bringing you a breakfast bun in bed, gave you three separate bouquets."

Marinette bit her lip and grinned.  "I think he may have done my homework, too.  It's done, and I didn't do it, but he says it's a secret."

Her father turned and stared at her.  "Your familiar can do physics now?" He slapped his hands down on his thighs, before shooting Chat Noir a mock scowl.  "Over-achiever."

_ Yes _ .

Marinette laughed, and it was a lovely sound to hear again.  "He agrees with you."

Her father tapped her forehead with one finger.  "Are you getting emotions or straight up conversation in there."

She shrugged.  "Shorter sentences most of the time," she explained.  "I started hearing words after I gave him his collar."

Her father let out a snort.  "Most of us don't get words for months.  Some familiars never branch out past emotional cues."  He stood up. "So, you going to stay home or…"

Chat Noir wondered if he was trying to keep her home, or let he decide on her own.  He needed to talk to Callie to get a better understanding of the family dynamics.

"I'm going to try school.  If it's too much, I'll come home."

Her father nodded.  "All right. But pay attention to your body and your magic, and know you can leave anytime.  I'll go write you a note so it doesn't cause a problem if you need to get away."

"Thanks dad."

He turned to Chat Noir.  "And since Mari has notoriously poor self awareness, I expect you to keep an eye on her and make her come home if she needs to."

Chat Noir tilted his head, then hopped into Marinette's lap.  This was a duty he was happy to accept.  _ Yes.  Mine to protect. _

Marinette rolled her eyes.  "Great. Now he thinks he's in charge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir's perspective of Marinette's nightmares following Chloe's attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May prompt #13 - Nightmares  
> This takes place during chapter 9 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

It was early in the night when Marinette started twitching under him.  He tried nuzzling her first, since it had proven effective on bad dreams in the past.  Instead, her movements escalated, and she let out a heartbreaking whimper. Comforting her in his human form had worked well the night of the attack, so he hopped into the empty space behind her, and changed.  He gathered her close to his chest, careful about where he put his hands. Her thrashing stopped and she let out a gasp.

Their connection helped him understand that she'd been terrified, but was now in the disoriented state of someone who'd had a particularly bad dream. "Sssh," Chat Noir whispered directly into her ear.  "You're safe. I'm here."

"Chat?"  His name came out lengthened with a whine.  "You died." She shivered and covered her face with her hands.

"No," he corrected.  "You saved me." He lightly caressed her cheek.  "You always save me." He called up his purr to soothe her, and was a little surprised how deep and loud it was in this from.  He didn't remember the last time he'd purred as a human, well a human who wasn't also sobbing in despair. "It was just a nightmare.  And I'm here to keep you safe."

Eventually she settled back in to sleep.  He could tell she was going to need a bit of extra comfort through the night and into the morning.  He would have to do what he could to buffer her.

* * *

It was just before dawn when Chat Noir climbed out of his witch's bed and pulled himself through the skylight.  There was a hint of frost on the rooftops, which meant he was going to need to be careful if he went out and about as planned.  His claws were fully engaged as he navigated to the sheltered space he'd hidden his backpack. He found the roll of money in its plastic bag, and pulled out a few bills before safely tucking the rest away.

In his time as a stray, he'd frequently visited the alley of a massage parlor a few blocks away.  The man was kind, feeding him canned salmon and talking at length in both French and Chinese. He'd seemed to understand that Chat, or Plagg as he called him, wasn't just a cat, but it also hadn't bothered him.  Even in his sheltered life as Adrien, he'd seen enough anti-shifter bias to recognize it wasn't exclusive to his father. While he hated hiding things from his witch, he worried that revealing himself would ruin things.

There was a flower shop across from the massage parlor, and he remembered it being open early, catering to those who wanted to surprise someone in the morning, and businesses that needed to spruce up a room for a celebration.  Scampering quickly across rooftops, and then down the sidewalk once he needed to cross the street.

He was delighted to find he'd remembered correctly.  He saw the florist flip the sign from "Closed" to "Open" as he ducked into the massage parlor's alley to change.  He pulled his hood up to cover his shaggy hair and hoped the florist and any of their staff or customers wouldn't recognize the boy in ill-fitting clothes.  As a black cat, he didn't tend to have great quantities of good luck, but being with Marinette seemed to have altered that. This new fortunate tendency held, and he managed to be the first customer of the day.  

Chat Noir looked through the selection of premade bouquets before requesting something specially made.  His witch loved the color pink, so he found the blossoms that meant what he needed in pinks and whites, beaming as the florist arranged them, his hand waving over them to shower them with a boosting spell.

"That'll boost the qualities a bit," the man explained, smiling.  "Would it be all right with you if I take a picture of this?"

Chat blinked at the man in surprise.  "What for?"

"I've not had requests for a healing and devotion arrangement before, which is honestly pretty silly," the man replied.  His manner and scent suggested he was telling the truth. "This turned out beautifully, and I'd like to offer something similar to my customers."  He held up one hand. "But if you'd rather I not photograph yours, I understand."

Chat shook his head.  "No, that's okay. I just… needed to be sure it was safe."

The florist took two photos with his cell phone before wrapping the bouquet in cellophane. "I wish your loved one a swift recovery," he said as he handed it across the counter.

Back home, Chat returned his change to his backpack before dropping carefully into his witch's room with her gift.  As he was settling it on her desk, he heard noises from the kitchen. He smiled and shifted so he could fetch Marinette breakfast again.

Marinette's mother was not surprised to see him this time.  "Good morning Chat Noir," she called, patting the counter. "Would you like to pick out Marinette's breakfast again?  I heard that it was very well received yesterday."

He chirped happily.  Callie wasn't here, so they would have to make do without her, but the woman seemed intent on helping him.  He pointed out the lemon bun again. It's scent and flavor were bright and cheerful, just what Marinette needed.  Her mother placed the bread on a plate then turned to the refrigerator to pull out a tray. As she slid it onto the counter, Chat looked over the small jars of jam, considering.  He lightly tapped his paw on the lid of the cinnamon blueberry jam.

"You think she wants that one?" she asked.  

"Miaow," he replied happily.  This would be perfect.

"If you say so." At the sound of footsteps, she and Chat both turned to see Marinette walking into the kitchen.  "Oh, good morning sweetie. What have you there?" 

Marinette looked down at him, sitting on the counter, her eyebrows raised in question. "Chat, where did you get this?" He'd never heard that tone of voice, but everything in their bond told him she was worried about him, not angry with him.

He fidgeted eagerly on the counter.   _ Pretty magic. _

"It  **is** pretty," she agreed.  "Mom, he says it's magic."

Her mother held out her hands and took the bouquet, her fingers brushing the flowers lightly.  Chat had heard of her talent for herbs and plants from Callie, but he hadn't gotten to see it in action.  "Pink chrysanthemum for fidelity and optimism," she said. "He's a loyal kitty boy." She beamed, then continued.  "White heather for protection and good luck. Hmm. He must be concerned for you."

"Is the last one mallow?" Marinette asked.

Her mother nodded.  "Pink and white mallow, usually for healing."  She looked into Marinette's face, concerned. "Did something happen yesterday?  Are you okay?"

Marinette scooped him up, tilting her head the way he liked so he could rub against her neck and chin.  "Yesterday was fine. A little exhausting. But Alya and Nino assigned themselves my protectors, so I didn't have to deal with too many nosy questions."  She smiled, relaxing with a sigh as Chat Noir's purr started up. "But I had a nightmare. I don't remember it well, but I remember being scared, and he made me feel better."

Her mother found a vase in the cupboard.  "This was made to order," she said. "But I have no idea how he did it."

"How did you get me these flowers, you clever boy?" Marinette asked Chat, scratching behind his ears.

_ Not stolen _ , he said.   _ I have connections. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir just loves being Marinette's familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter in this story today, so if you haven't already read chapter 5, you may want to go back and catch it.
> 
> Marichat May prompt #16 - Cuddles + petting + nuzzles  
> This takes place right before chapter 10 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

Chat Noir was definitely the luckiest black cat in Paris, possibly the world.  He peeked out of his sling as Marinette boarded the subway. As Adrien, he'd lived his life locked in a palatial room stocked with video games, movies, and books, because his father thought these would buy his cooperation.  As if material objects were what he needed to overlook his father's coldness and his mother's absence. He'd been allowed out only for photoshoots, and for those he was always escorted by his bodyguard. There was no dawdling or slow pointless strolls just to enjoy the buildings, the smells, the people.

He'd grown up in Paris, but felt he'd only started to get to know it once he ran away and lived on the streets as a stray.

Marinette's hand slipped slowly into the sling to rest on his back, pulling him out of his introspection.   _ Are you okay? _ she asked.

He rubbed his cheek against her hand.   _ I like this. _  He liked everything about this.  The sling and her proximity, the rumble of the train and the sway of her body as they left and approached stations.   _ I like going with you.  I like seeing the city. _

She scratched lightly under his chin before moving her fingers behind his left ear, a favorite spot that she'd discovered.   _ Well I like having you with me. _

For someone who had spent her first sixteen years without a familiar, she'd been pretty intent on not going anywhere without him now that they'd bonded.  He spent time at school, learning along with her. He was especially fond of math, physics, and Mandarin. He accompanied her to the fabric store for the odds and ends needed for her current projects as well as supplies for her planned pieces.  She was so busy, always making things, but she spent that time talking to him, maintaining a running narrative. At first he thought it was because she expected him to be afraid of her sewing machine. Now he thought it was just that she was kind, and didn't want him to feel excluded.  It was so different from his father, who was also a designer. Marinette shared her drawings, asked for his opinion, and even accepted some of his suggestions.

_ Where are we going? _ he asked.   _ What is today's adventure? _

She giggled.   _ Just going out for inspiration today. _

Once she stepped off the train, he crawled out of the sling and up to the reinforced shoulder of  finished capelete she'd put such effort into. It was sunny, but it was late October now, and there was a bite in the air.

"Are you happy up there?" she asked, reaching up to run her hand down his back.  She wasn't afraid he'd fall, he could tell. She was just cuddly.

_ The view is good _ , he said, pleased with himself.

She snorted.  "I'm not  **that** short."  She looked up at him as she grasped the handrail to ascend the stairs.  "And I'm much taller than you."

_ Yes.  And the view is better here. _  He looked into her face, leaning in to just lightly touch his nose to hers.  

"Well someday I'll have to bring you up the Eiffel Tower," she suggested.  "When it's warmer, of course. It has an even better view."

_ I've never been there. _  He'd been close to the Tower, posing for photos in it's shadow, but he'd never been allowed up.  Unsupervised cats did not get to bypass admission, apparently.

"Oh."  She patted him again.  "We'll definitely fix that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 minute speed write
> 
> I'm writing a little out of order in an effort to catch up - I'm faster when I don't have to switch gears between worlds. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette uses her newly amped up magic to save others. When things go wrong, who will save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May prompt #20- I thought I'd lost you  
> This takes place during chapter 10 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

Snug in a nest made of his sling and Marinette's red and black capelette, Chat Noir lounged beside his witch as she finished up a sketch.  She designed such lovely things; his father would be jealous of her natural talent. He looked up at the Eiffel Tower excited by the possibility that he would get to visit it someday with her.

"Time to head home," she said, reaching down to run a hand over his back.  "Do you like it here?" she asked.

 _It's nice_ , he replied.  There were a lot of people around on the Trocadero, and even more over by the tower.  She'd found them a quiet place for her brainstorming. _Less busy here._   The view was nice enough, though clearly didn't draw the tourists the way others did.

"I usually come here a couple times a month."  She scratched his head, then stood up. "There are a few other places I go, too.  You'll see. I hope you like them, too."

 _Of course I will._  He let out a sniff as he got up so she could drape the sling across her body.  Sometimes she was silly. As if he could dislike any place she was fond of. _I like any place you are.  Especially if it makes you happy._

"You sweetheart."  She slipped on the ladybug patterned shawl she'd finished last night, pulling it to hang over the sling.  She'd explained that she was fond of ladybugs, and she wanted something that allowed him privacy in his carrier, if he wanted it.  She'd been so concerned about helping him settle comfortably into his new role. She rubbed one of the reinforced shoulders. "Where do you want to ride?"  

Before he could answer, he felt the electric prickle of powerful magic in the air.  It was unpleasant, though different from his father's, and he felt his fur fluff up tugging against his skin.   _Trouble!_  He leaped to her shoulder, his tail curving about her neck wondering if there was any way his presence could protect his witch.

Marinette started heading back the direction they'd initially come, clearly planning on getting home.  Surely the Paris police force's arcane emergency unit could handle whatever this was, but he worried this presence would reach them first.  The foul magic was getting closer and he heard screaming and crashing a few blocks over.

A woman with a stroller came running around the corner, dashing down the street away from them.  She was closely followed by a yellow and blue striped demon. Chat felt his hair stand completely on end, a low growl rumbling out from behind his teeth.

"I know, kitty," Marinette whispered, her voice shaky.  She was scared but determined. "But we have to help." She moved a little closer to the Seine's levy; and he could feel her preparing to use her magic.  She yanked off her shoes to stand barefoot on the cold sidewalk, her knees slightly bent. "Can you get its attention?"

 _On it._  Chat Noir bounded from her shoulder.  He couldn't refuse her, because she was right.  They had to help. But he desperately hoped he boosted her magic as much as Callie suggested when they talked in the wee hours.  He let out a howling battle cry as he flew down the sidewalk, reaching the demon as it was swiping at the woman.

Feeling strength from the rise of his witch's magic, he grew bold.  He leaped onto the demon's leg, engaging his claws as he shot up the creature's body.  He had its attention, but he needed to be sure. He slashed one paw across its face before jumping of the demon's shoulder and racing back toward Marinette.

 _Incoming!_  He warned, watching a breeze pick up around her.

Marinette met his eyes before focusing on the creature chasing him.  Swinging her hands in wide circles, his witch chanted. "With air, I confine thee.  With fire, I bind thee. With water, I douse thy flame." The river rose up in a water spout that sprayed everything within 45 meters.  "And with earth, I crush thee." The demon staggered, unable to move forward or pull back. "You were brought here in error. You must go back."

It shrieked at her, struggling against her binding.  Though she had it fast, he could feel the magic draining her.  This wasn't something she could sustain for long, and yet he didn't even hear emergency sirens.

Marinette, his amazing witch, surprised him with her next action.  "With air and fire, water and earth, I rescind your invitation, and banish you from this plane."  She brought her hands together, her clap a sharp crack of thunder. The demon vanished in a spiral of fire.  A shock wave of wind shot out from the scorched sidewalk knocking Marinette backward into the Seine.

Chat darted to the edge of the levy, frantically searching for her, feeling her rising panic as she thrashed beneath the surface.  Shrieking into the link, desperate to find her, Chat immediately shifted and dived in to find her.

He didn't notice the coldness of the river, his mind solely focused on finding her.  His witch. His Marinette. Their bond pulled him to her and he caught hold of her capelette to yank her into his arms.  She was so still and limp as he pulled her out of the water. As she lay there on the cement he realized he was facing the potential of a world without her.

"No, no, no," he whispered, dropping to his knees beside her.  "Marinette?" He shook her, but she didn't respond, even in his head.  He leaned ever her, listening for breathing while two fingers searched for a pulse in her neck.  He found neither.

Tipping back her head, he latched his mouth over hers and exhaled, watching her chest rise and fall.  He repeated the breath then scrambled next to her torso, running two fingers down the center of her chest.  Placing the heel of one hand where he decided her sternum was, he set the other on top,locking his fingers together.  "One and two and three and four…" he whispered the count, moving at the rapid pace he'd learned and practiced in a first aid course his father had found completely unnecessary though he allowed it anyway.

At thirty compressions, he repeated the cycle of two breaths, but only got to fifteen compressions when she gasped and started choking.  He rolled her onto her side in case she threw up, furious and desperate that there were still no sirens screaming through the air. He needed an ambulance **now**.  They had to take care of his Marinette.  As she coughed and gagged, he fished in her bag for her phone.  His witch was clever and had spelled her backpack against water, probably because she had a tendency to forget her umbrella.  He'd watched her with her phone, so even though he'd never used a cell phone, he could figure it out.

"Emergency services," a calm woman answered.  "What is the nature of your emergency?"

"There was a demon attack along the Seine," he said quickly.  "We need an ambulance."

"We have received a report about a demon," the woman replied.  "Ambulances will be dispatched as soon as the response team issues the all clear."

"We don't need a response team," he insisted.  "My… witch, she banished it. It's gone. But she fell in the river, and I don't think she can swim."

"Is she still in the river?" the woman asked.

"No," Chat answered.  Why was she asking questions?  Why couldn't she just send the help?  "I pulled her out." Marinette made a horrible retching noise, as her lungs worked to evict the water that had gotten in.  He patted her on the back.

"Is she breathing?" the operator asked.

"She is now," he answered.

"And the demon isn't there?" she asked again.

"No.  It's gone.  I told you. She banished it, and now she needs help.  Please," he begged.

There was a moment of silence.  "I've confirmed that the ambulance is in its way."

"Thank you," he whispered, hanging up and turning his attention to his witch.  She was alive. He was pretty sure he was crying as he rubbed her back.

"Chat?" she whispered, once her breathing was steady.

He heaved a sigh of relief.  She could talk! "I thought I'd lost you," he cried.  "I can't lose you." He lightly caressed her cheek as he had when she had bad dreams.  "Lie still, my Marinette." He crouched over her, wanting nothing more than to bury his face in her hair.  "Help is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on getting the last chapter of this Marichat May return to the Familiar Story done tomorrow. I have to reassess the prompt and my plan to make sure this works without needing additional wrap up after that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has some time for quiet reflection the night in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat May prompt #23- Actual cat Chat Noir  
> This takes place during chapter 10 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

Chat Noir looked at the medical devices hooked up to his Marinette.  He sniffed at the needle embedded in the inside of her elbow, but made no move to tug at it as a less educated familiar might.  Her heart beat along with the monitor off to the side of the bed. She was curled on her side, so he snuggled in close, resting his head on her neck.  The frantic purr that had kicked in as soon as he'd joined her at the hospital had eased off.

Being so close to her helped mask the pungent sterile smell of the hospital, but he couldn't rest.  Everything was going to change, and he wasn't sure what he could do to make that go smoothly. Would she hate him?  He didn't quite think so, though she would be disappointed, maybe hurt by his subterfuge.

His Marinette was so smart.  The way she'd looked directly at him when she demanded her kitty was enough.  She knew, maybe not exactly what he was, but she knew that the boy who'd saved her was her Chat Noir, her familiar.  That was a bond that couldn't be broken or undone, and surely she wouldn't try to cast him out… would she? No. She was too sweet.  Too kind. But would it ruin what they had?

The door opened, and he smelled her parents as they quietly slipped into the room.  Chat Noir rolled his eyes to watch them but didn't lift his head from its spot over her pulse. Her mother reached out and lightly brushed her cheek while her father gazed down at her, his worry and sadness palpable.

"Oh Cupcake," he whispered.  "What did you go and get tangled up in now?"

"Hello Chat Noir," her mother said, reaching into the bag on her shoulder. She pulled out a container, and when she peeled open the lid, the scent of canned tuna hit the air.

It smelled good, but he closed his eyes and wriggled closer to his Marinette.

Marinette's mother giggled a little.  "Oh you sweet silly boy. You need to eat."

"Magic and healing are things that witches and familiars can help each other with," her father said.  Chat opened his eyes to see the big man pick out a large chunk of meat. "The more energy you have, the faster she'll recover."

Oh.  That made sense.  It also explained why he was tired when she did big magical workings and why him taking a nap helped her.  His father had never explained those details. Why would he have? Adrien wasn't a proper witch, so he didn't need to know.

"Come on," Marinette's father coaxed.  "Have a snack so you can help her."

Careful to stay in contact with her, he raised his head and slowly sat up.  He stretched his head toward the tunaw opening his mouth when the big man brought the morsel closer.  Hmmm. It was nice. Salty and tender. He'd eaten well since he'd first come home with Marinette, and her family had quickly learned his favorites.

"There's a good lad," the man encouraged, drawing out another chunk of meat.  "Have a bit more." He popped it neatly into Chat's open mouth. "No need to move.  We'll bring it right to you."

As he chewed, he watched Marinette's mother comb back his witch's hair with her fingers.  The strands were stiff and clumped, and he was sure she'd want a shower as soon as she was well enough to notice.

"Oh my sweet girl," Marinette's mother said.  "You rest. We'll sit watch for a bit."

"There you are," her father said.  "Last piece."

Chat licked the man's finger's lightly before catching the meat in his teeth.  He realized that he did feel a little better, and he was grateful they were watching out for him.  If there was a chance he could help his Marinette recover faster, he wanted to take it. 

When he nuzzled her again, she rolled a little onto her back.  Cautious of where he put his feet, he stepped onto her, curling into a tight ball on her upper chest and letting his purr do what it could for her.  He was her familiar, no matter what happened next, and he was here to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last piece of A Familiar Story for Marichat May, but I will be coming back to this world more additional companion pieces.
> 
> I am not planning anything for day 24 (it just didn't do anything for me), so I'm currently behind by three. I am planning on completing all the rest, ideally by the end of May.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir anxiously fidgets while Marinette gets some care at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story didn't feel complete at the end of Marichat May, so I'm going to aim to wrap it up better as part of Miraculous Fluff August. Because it is a direct continuation of the story, I decided not to separate it into a new one.  
> Miraculous Fluff August prompt #2- Safe  
> This takes place during chapter 10 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

Chat paced nervously on the bed as the nurse helped his witch to her feet. He was fully aware of the high pitched growl he was emanating, punctuated by anxious chirps.

Once she was fully upright, his Marinette slowly turned her head to look at him.  "I'm okay, Chat," she promised. "But I feel disgusting and need a shower."

"I promise to take good care of her," the nurse promised, smiling at him.  "Your girl is in good hands." She wrapped an arm around Marinette's waist and helped her shuffle slowly toward the bathroom. "Easy does it Marinette. There's no need to rush."

The nurse seemed nice enough, and he had nothing against her.  She was surely quite skilled. But he didn't know her, and he would have felt a lot better entrusting his witch, in her fragile state, to her mother, her father, or Alya.

"Should I leave the door open for him to see you're okay?" the nurse asked. "I don't want to make him unduly anxious."

Marinette nodded.   _ Will that make you feel better? _ she asked him.

_ Yes, _ he replied immediately.   _ I won't peek. _  He'd always been a model gentleman, turning his back while she changed and occupying himself when she was in the bathroom.

He felt her amusement.  _ I know. You never do. _

He listened as the nurse directed his Marinette to hold on to the safety rail and sit on the shower chair.  It was nice not to have to press his ear to the door to hear everything was going well. Marinette enjoyed the warm water and the scalp massage that came from someone else washing her hair.  He could completely relate to that. When the water cut out, he moved back to the bed to resume his pacing. He wanted nothing more than to rub up against his Marinette's ankles, reassuring himself that she was safe while also giving her the affection he could.

The nurse dried her in the shower, helping her back into a hospital issue gown.  "All right. Back to bed with you, my dear," the woman said. "The doctor is going to examine you shortly, probably before your breakfast arrives.  I know she had you near the top of her morning rounds, right under the really critical patients."

Marinette nodded. "Okay."  She let out a tired sigh as she settled back onto the mattress.

"I suggest resting while you wait."  She eased the blankets back over his witch, a gentle smile on her face.  "Resting is your top priority right now."

Marinette let out a little huff.  "It's all I feel like, anyway."

The nurse nodded.  "Not a surprise. Between the magic and the drowning, you have a lot of recovering to do."  She looked at him. "You take care of her." She pointed to a red button on the panel behind the bed.  "Hit this if she needs anything and is being too stubborn to ask for it herself."

Chat nodded, pleased to be addressed directly.

"When did my familiar become the boss of me?" Marinette whined dramatically, grinning to show she didn't mean it.

"Didn't anyone warn you of that?" the nurse asked.  "Once you belong to a cat, even one who isn't a familiar, they are in charge.  They just let you think you're in charge once in a while." She giggled.

_ We take turns, _ he said, curling up between his witch's chest and chin as she lay on her side.  _ It's my turn right now.  I will keep you safe. _

His Marinette moved just enough to settle her hand on him.  _ You're very good at it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute Speed Write


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir comes clean to his witch and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff August prompt #5 - Dedication  
> This takes place during chapter 10 and 11 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

Chat Noir practically burrowed into his witch's side in the back seat of the family car.  The ride home from the hospital and the tension in the air was almost like a thick fog, choking him.

Was it possible for a witch to renounce her familiar?  If a familiar committed a crime, could they be punished?  He'd never heard of such situations, and it terrified him.

It was clear his Marinette knew who he was.  Of course she did; she was so clever, so bright.  He was surprised to have hidden his nature for this long, to be honest.  He should have prepared for this inevitability. He never should have assumed she wouldn't figure him out. 

His purr was an anxious plea for forgiveness and a self-soothing act.  He had no good excuses for misleading her, though it all felt like the right decision at the time.  And even if she and her parents hated him now, it was worth it to save her life. He forced himself to focus on that.  She was alive. It might not be a bargaining chip, and that was okay, he just needed her safe and healthy. 

* * *

"I fully planned to live out the rest of my life as a stray cat," he insisted, desperate for them to understand.  He'd been fully willing to give up comfort, even his humanity, to get away from his father. He hoped she could feel  his sincerity through their familiar bond despite his change in form. He could feel her distress and worry, so it seemed both likely and hopeful. "And I knew I'd have to watch out for witches. It wasn't a problem. But then I saw you, walking the streets in the late afternoon, talking to the strays and obviously looking for the right one."

"When did you first see her?" her father asked, finally entering the conversation.

Chat Noir thought for a moment. "Eight or nine days before I convinced her to take me home."

"Really?" Marinette demanded. "How? I never noticed you."

He felt her surprise, and something sweeter, a sense of appreciation and delight.  She felt like honored that he'd chosen her, and that was definitely a promising reaction.  He smiled slyly. "I'm a black cat. I'm clever."

"Were you waiting to see if she was the right witch for you?" her father asked.  He seemed far too calm about a teen boy deceiving them all to bind himself to his daughter.

Chat shrugged. "At first I didn't really think much of it, other than making sure to hide."  He turned so he could appeal directly to his witch. "But then I saw how you were. No net. No ropes. No catnip. You wanted the cats to come to you. You were patient. You waited. You spoke to them." He smiled. "And I thought maybe I could do it. I've never liked being alone, and I wanted to help you." He reached out and gently touched her nose with one finger. "When you brought me home, it all felt right. It was like I belonged here, and I'd been waiting all my life to get here. And you respected cat-me more than my father respected any version of me. But you needed convincing." He looked down at her feet again. "I'm sorry. I've made such a mess for you."

"No, Chat Noir," her father said gently. "Your father may have made a mess of you, but I don't think any of us regret having you here."

He stared at her father in shock.  How could they be so understanding?  His own father didn't love him half this much.

"Now that this is out in the open," her mother said. "Tom and I have a few things we'll need to do." She got to her feet. "Marinette, I want you to do a little shopping online with Chat Noir to see that he has clothes that fit. And Chat Noir, I need you to make sure she rests. She has dozens of movies up there, so if you could take care of her, we'd appreciate it. It would help us with our tasks."

Her hug earlier had been so warm and loving, and now she was entrusting him with her daughter's safety? This was all so far beyond his wildest dreams when he dared to consider coming clean to his witch, he wasn't sure how to react beyond obedience.

"What are you going to do, Maman," Marinette asked, taking his hand as she stood.

"We'll explain at dinner," her father answered. "It's not your concern, either of your concern for now."

"Come on Kitty." Marinette tugged gently at his hand. "Let's get you some clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the weekend entertaining a bunch of friends at my parents' cabin, where there IS NO INTERNET. I nearly died. I wrote this Sunday morning while waiting for folks to get up.
> 
> I do plan to write the entire fluff month, so I have some catching up to do!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and his witch acquire some new understandings about each other, and address a few awkward things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt #7, recovery  
> This takes place during chapter 12 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

"And how do you like to be treated when you're a person?" his Marinette asked.

He stared at her, eyes wide for a moment, desperately trying to find an answer to her question. "I have no idea," he finally admitted. "To my father, I was a burden and a tool. To the other models and photographers, I was a potential path to a very powerful person who could influence their career." His fingers drummed nervously on her desktop. "It's been so long, I barely remember what it was like to have someone who genuinely liked me and didn't try to control who I was. I don't know who I am, who I want to be."

He could feel her distress. He was a terrible familiar, causing her pain on top of her healing. Before he could downplay his statement, she had taken his nearer hand in both of hers, effectively stilling him.

"I want you to be yourself, whoever that is." Though her voice was gentle, it held no flexibility. "And I'm going to be here for you as you try to figure it out, okay?"

He nodded, once again surprised by her affection and respect. Being her familiar, living with her family, had made him happier than he'd ever felt possible.  Yet now, she was raising that level higher without any apparent effort. "Thank you," he whispered reverently.

"What do you want me to call you when you're in you human guise?" He could feel her seriousness. Their relationship, complicated though it had become, was critical to her magical powers, but he knew her well enough to be fully aware that that wasn't her only concern. His witch genuinely cared for others, for him. She had an unending supply of love and compassion, giving it out freely, where his father had been stingy with such things.

"I like being Chat Noir," he said, smiling happily. The name **she'd** given him was a badge he was honored to hold. It gave him that clean break from being Adrien Agreste, and it had somehow taken on all the positive associations of being her familiar. "And I'm still me, no matter which form I wear."

She nodded. "I know. But I think people will be confused when you're out and about in human form and I call you that."

He stared at her, nearly stunned to speechlessness. "I'll be allowed to go out like that?"  His voice was a whisper. He'd just assumed he would need to stay a cat in public and around others. It hadn't even occurred to him as an option.

"I want you to feel free to take whichever form you want," she said firmly. "You're still my familiar, either way. I don't think this is something we're going to be able to keep secret, no matter how hard we try."  She wrinkled her face a bit. "And I don't want to try. I want you to be you."

He nodded, overwhelmed. He wanted nothing more than to change back into a cat and curl up in her lap, but right now they had things to accomplish that he had to stay human for. "I like it when you call me Kitty," he said shyly. "It reminds me that I'm your kitty.  But in a sweet way. Not like you own me."

She giggled. "Technically, we own each other," she teased.

* * *

She yawned, and the weariness she'd been subduing while she ordered him new clothes was suddenly apparent in her posture.

"You need to rest," he said, frowning a little. He should have made her do it sooner, but he was having too much fun getting to know her better. He stood up and looked around her room. "I don't think you should be up in the loft until you can get up and down by yourself." He pulled at his lip with two fingers, puzzling over the best way to make her comfortable enough to sleep.  The nurse had been quite insistent that recovering needed to be her primary focus. Her bed was comfortable, but he didn't want her on the lodder right now. "Is it okay if I bring down your mattress?"

She shrugged. "If you want."

Leaving her settled on her chaise, he climbed up to push her pillows and blankets down. There was something oddly satisfying in the action, probably the cat in him, to be honest. The mattress took a bit more work, since he didn't want it to hit anything, but before long, he'd relocated her entire bed to the floor.

He pulled back the blankets and patted the mattress. "Come on my Marinette. It's nap time."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, wincing as she lay down."

"I'm going to watch over you," he promised. "Do you prefer a cat guard or a person."

"Whichever you want," she insisted.

"And is it still okay if I'm on your bed?" he asked. That was a whole special can of worms he hadn't even realized needed opening until now.  She'd technically been sharing her bed with a cat and a teenage boy for nearly two months. Even with his sheltered upbringing, he knew that was creepy, and he felt terrible for not realizing it until now.  Maybe it would be best to sleep as a cat from now on.

"You're my familiar and a cat," she pointed out, smiling as she closed her eyes. "You can go wherever you want."  

He sat down beside her, watching both her face and his arcane awareness of her emotions for any hint of discomfort. He was still shaken by yesterday's accident, by her near dance with death. But his need to be near her wasn't more important than her comfort. He was relieved to feel that she was soothed by his presence. Smiling to himself, he slowly reached out, gently resting his hand on her hair. "You can rest easy, my Marinette," he whispered. "I'll be right here if you need me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still hoping to catch up on the three prompts I haven't done yet, but probably won't get started in that direction until the weekend. I have a lot of paid work right now (which is a super good thing), but it's still a learning process to balance all my clients plus kids who are home on summer break.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has a bad moment and needs some soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt #4, can't transform  
> This takes place during chapter 12 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

Chat was in his human form. While he still felt like himself, something was off. He fidgeted as he tried to puzzle through what was wrong. It was dark, and for some reason he couldn't see as well as normal. A cat had excellent night vision, and a cat shapeshifter had better than average night vision. He  **should** be able to see better than this.  Where was he that it could be so very dark.

Shifting cost him nothing. When he was little, and still learning to control it, the necessary focus was exhausting, but in a mental way. He remembered napping in his mother's lap after switching back and forth. The routine morning exercises had gone on for two years until he'd fully mastered his control. His father had been worried about him randomly shifting when he was excited. He closed his eyes and basked in the warm glow of those days for a moment. The obstacle courses she'd set up for him, then timed him running through had been just challenging enough to be fun. The touch of his mother's hand on his head, in either form, as he snuggled with her afterward. He felt his purr vibrate in his chest as he relaxed with the memory.

Opening his eyes again, he was determined to figure this out. He patted the space around him, pulling at the blankets of the bed he sat on. The sheets were lovely and soft, nicer than Marinette's. He froze for a moment before moving to his hands and knees, patting the bed and sniffing the air.  She wasn't here. She wasn't with him. This wasn't her bed.

Fully panicked now, he shifted. Or intended to. But nothing happened. He tried again, paying close attention to how the magic gathered before dissipating into his wrists. He grasped his own wrists, whimpering when he found the familiar arcane manacles his father used to restrict his shifting.  Bracelets, the man had called them, but that was just a front.

Tipping onto his side and curling into a ball, he heard himself whine. No no no. This couldn't be happening. He was safe now, with his Marinette. She was his home. She wouldn't let this happen to him.

_ It's okay, _ she whispered.  _ I'm right here. _

The familiar touch of her mind against his left him boneless and weeping in a heap. Where was she? How had this happened?

_ It's a nightmare, Kitty, _ she explained.  _ I'm with you right now. I would never let anything happen to you. _

He knew that. He really did. For a moment he thought he could feel the phantom touch of her hand in his hair.

_ Come back to me, Kitty,  _ she said.  _ Wake up and come back. _

He shook himself a little, or maybe that was her. And when he opened his eyes this time, he found himself in the familiar pink room he loved. Marinette was sitting up on the mattress they shared, leaning over him as much as she could with her sore ribs, her hand buried in his hair. His face was wet and hot.

He sat up, wanting nothing more than to clamber in her lap, but that would hurt her.  He wasn't even sure how she'd sat up.

"It's okay, Kitty," she whispered out loud this time. Both her thumbs came up to sweep away his tears. "We're both safe. We're both home."

"I couldn't shift," he blurted, his mind still clinging to that horror.

She frowned. "I'm so sorry. You've been through such awful things, and it's not fair."

He naturally followed her gentle nudges, gathering him close for a hug. It was instantly soothing.

"I won't ever let that happen again, okay?" Her hand was in his hair again. "Your father has no legal standing in the issue, as he'll find out when we meet in a few days. Even if he did, I would never let him take you back. You'll never wear those awful binders again." Her hands moved to wrap around his wrists. "And if anyone tries to take you…"  He felt her take a deep breath, steadying her voice as it had gone wobbly. "A witch can  **always** find her familiar. I  **will** come for you."  She lifted his head, wincing a little. "You've boosted my power far beyond a normal familiar, and anyone who thinks they can come between us, will regret it in a very brutal fashion."

He smiled, the safe warmth returning to him at last. He nodded.  _ Thank you. _ He patted her pillows. "Now lie down. You need to rest."

"Only if you rest with me."

"Yes, my Marinette." He eased her back onto her pillows before snuggling up beside her.

"It's my turn to keep you safe," she whispered, settling a hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> Hoping to squeeze in a second prompt today, but that may be wishful thinking. :) Should be able to manage two tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is adjusting to life as a human familiar in the Dupain-Cheng household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt #14, take my hand  
> This takes place during chapter 13 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

It was wonderful to be able to fetch his Marinette's breakfast entirely on his own, gathering up something more hearty than a bun with jam. He was arranging things on the tray her parents had used the night before when her maman walked in.

"Zǎo shēng hǎo, māma," he greeted.

She beamed at him. Even when he was still just a cat as far as she knew, she'd been delighted with his apparent understanding of her first language. "Zǎo shēng hǎo wǒ nǚ ér de dà māo." She lightly patted his back, a touch that felt warm and comforting. Marinette had given her parents both permission to touch him if he was okay with it, and they'd all decided it felt less of a violation when he was in his human form. "Bringing my daughter her breakfast, are you?"

He nodded, eagerly. "She didn't sleep as well as she could have, and she has a lot of healing to do, still."

Mama frowned a little. "Is she okay?"

He nodded, ducking into the cupboard for a glass to hide his blush. "I.. I accidentally woke her up," he admitted. "I have bad dreams sometimes… not many since coming here." He watched his fingers as he poured the milk, not sure he could stand it if he'd disappointed his witch's maman.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."  She sounded so sincere, he couldn't help looking up, finding sadness and sympathy he still wasn't used to.

He shrugged.  "It's not as often now," he pointed out, hoping to ease her mind. She fretted much the way his own maman had. "I feel safe here. I think the familiar bond keeps a lot of that away."

She nodded. "I suppose it would." She gently caught one of his hands as he set the glass of juice on the tray.  Turning his palm up, she traced the line only those with sight could see, an arcane scar from years of wearing shift-blocking bracelets. "I know Marinette wants to tend to these herself, but Tom or I would be willing to do it if she's not up for it. Please talk to her about it," she requested. "I think getting rid of those magical vestiges of your… imprisonment, will help."

"I'll ask," he promised, knowing that he'd also let his Marinette know he'd rather wait until she was ready. He liked her parents and even trusted them, but this felt… like something he wanted from her. His experiences with magic had been so bad for so long, he really preferred to only be touched by his witch's.

"There's one last thing I want you to discuss with my daughter and your witch," she said, gently squeezing his hand before letting go. "I've done some looking, and I've found a therapist who specializes in magical trauma in younger people."

He nodded, it was a good idea. "Yes," he agreed. "Marinette should see them."

Sabine smiled, letting out a huff of air.  "Well, yes, Marinette should see her. But so should you." She shook her head. "Tom and I are serious, Chat. We want you to be as healthy and as happy as you can be, and not just because you are bound to our daughter. You deserve it."

"Oh." Joy was a warm fuzzy feeling, something he was still getting used to.

"What you've been through isn't right, and I worry."  She added a napkin to the tray. "I think it would be good for both of you to see Dr. Wheeler for a bit. It can be together or on your own. And she may have ideas for helping you deal with those nightmares, even if they are less frequent than they used to be."

He nodded. It was a good idea. He'd immediately agreed when he thought it was for the benefit of his Marinette, but he realized it applied to him as well. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the way his father had treated him, and the fact that it was abusive. It was a huge shift from the more tolerant idea that his father had been merely strict and controlling. On some level, he knew Marinette was right, but it was hard to accept.

He picked up the tray and carefully returned to his witch's side. She was just starting to stir, shoving blankets aside as she usually did before waking up. _Are you hungry?_ he asked. Speaking mind to mind was a much gentler wake up.

"Hmmm," she started to stretch, flinching with a wince as she moved unwisely.

"Careful, my Marinette," he cautioned, crawling over the mattress to her.  "I'll help you up." He wrapped his hands around hers.

"I don't have to be Cleopatra today?" she asked, smirking at him.

He shook his head, smiling. "Not if I'm here." He gently tugged her upright, immediately moving to pile pillows behind her. "You helped me last night, and now it's my turn… if you'll let me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dupain-Cheng family prepares for their meeting with Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during chapter 13 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201)

Chat stared at the crepes and berry sauce on his plate, suddenly unsure if he could eat without throwing up.  While he'd known they couldn't put off his father's insistent inquiries forever, he'd hoped to be more settled in his new relationship with his witch and her family, with them knowing him and his history before exposing them to that ugliness. He wasn't ready to face the man who manacled his magic and then hunted him in the streets of Paris as though his own son was a game animal.

Mama and Papa continued to talk as they performed their usual morning dance in the kitchen, moving around each other as though choreographed or magicked to keep them from colliding.  His witch spoke up now and again, but he no longer heard words. The sounds blurred together and he slouched, retreating into himself. Maybe he could turn cat and hide on the streets for a few days to avoid the meeting… but no.  She could find him anywhere.

Marinette's hand wrapped 'round his wrist, snapping him back into the moment in the kitchen.  "Kitty?" she said, her voice gentle and worried.

He glanced up, and her face reflected the concern he felt from her.

"Your father isn't going to take you away," she said, soothing him with her calm tones.  "He legally can't separate me from my familiar." Still holding on to him, she scootched her chair closer, wincing when she moved wrong. After taking a moment to let the pain calm down, she slipped her free hand into his shaggy hair.  "Mama, Papa, and I will all be prepared to protect you with our magic if we need to. Your father won't be able to overpower us."

"Pretty sure you outclass most of Paris on your own," he said, covering his mouth so the completely inappropriate giggles he felt building up couldn't follow.

"You're not wrong, son," Papa agreed with a smile.  "Sabine and I aren't exactly light weights, but…" He shook his head.  "Paired with you, our Cupcake is probably one of the most powerful witches in the country." He leaned over and lightly brushed his daughter's cheek with the tips of two fingers. He sat down and rested a hand on Chat's neck. "We've got this covered, and while meeting with him tomorrow might be unpleasant, he won't be able to touch you, not physically or with his magic."

"I'm going to remove the vestigial magic on your wrists," Marinette said, patting one gently. "Just in case he can link to it with a compulsion or something."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" he asked, peering into her face. She wasn't as pale today, but her near drowning was all too near and fresh. "Mama can do it, if you're not up for it."

"It shouldn't cause any undue stress," her mother assured him. "She'll be taking a new healing elixir starting this morning to speed things up." She looked him in the eye. "And I'll have a potion for you tonight. It'll provide an additional magical barrier should your father try anything tomorrow."

* * *

Chat carried the small rug from its place in the corner to the sunny center of the room.  He could feel the weight of years of spellwork woven into the fabric. It still surprised him that her magic didn't burn the way his father's had. He carefully unrolled it before going back for her altar. Normally he'd wait for her cue to set up but she was in no condition to move either of these pieces herself. As her familiar, it was his duty to help, and he was one of few who could touch her magical implements without interfering with her spells.

"Thank you, Kitty." She glanced up at him and smiled, before turning back to the wooden chest that occupied the same sacred corner as the rug.  She carefully rummaged through the boxes and jars, a gentle clinking accompanying her hand movements, as she pulled out what she was looking for.

"What direction do you want the altar facing?" he asked, holding it a few inches off the floor as he hesitated.

Marinette looked up from her box.  Her eyes narrowed slightly before she nodded.  "West. It's going to figure more strongly in this spell."

He gently settled it in place. _Let me know if I can do anything else for you._

"Can you put the candles at the quarters?" she asked holding out four simple white candles and their glass plates.

He eagerly returned to her side and took the supplies. Each candle dish was a different color of clear glass. He stared at them a moment. "The colors matter, don't they?"

Marinette nodded, giving him a gentle smile. "See if you can figure out where they go. It won't hurt anything if you're wrong and we have to move them."

Was this a test? He wasn't sure he was ready for it. Her hand settled over one of his.

"I'm just curious how sensitive you are to magic," she explained. "I promise, it's okay if you guess wrong."

"Do you have any suggestions to help me?" It was probably a good idea to figure out how clearly he could feel her magic.

"Close your eyes, breathe, and relax," she said.

Crouching over the western point, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of the magic emanating from the rug and the candle plates. The blue one seemed the best fit, so he set it down, placing a fat white candle on it. As he worked, Marinette walked over, moving slower than usual to drape a red cloth over her altar. She dropped a puddle of sheer blue fabric on the altar next to a slim bamboo wand. He had taken his best guess with all the candles by the time she carried over the rest of her supplies. She set down a cauldron, much smaller and less ornate than the one his father used, and slowly knelt at her altar. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly for a moment, and he was certain she was managing her pain, not gathering her magic.

_Do you want your medicine?_ She'd skipped it at breakfast to ensure she was clear-headed for her magic.

_After_.

"I can wait, you know," he said, crouching on the opposite side of the altar.

She shook her head, and he could feel her vehement rejection of the idea. "When you see Gabriel, you will be free of all his cursed spells." If she'd had more energy, he suspected she would have snarled the words.

"Mama said she could do it," he suggested. He didn't really want to be touched by anyone else's magic, but he'd make an exception for her parents if needed.

Her eyes snapped open. "You are **my** familiar, it is my duty and **honor** to do this."

He nodded. "I know. And I appreciate it."

"You've been the victim of magic not of your choosing. Harmful, abusive magic." She scowled.

He smiled, hoping to reassure her. "Your magic is soft and warm."

For a moment, she looked like she might cry. "I'm not going to let anyone else ever touch you with magic without your consent… no, not just consent. It needs to be more enthusiastic… than that. Your wholehearted participation." She nodded, apparently satisfied. "I can tell you don't really want Maman to do this.  You'd be willing, but that's not enough."

He bowed his head, accepting her decision. "How can I help you?"

She pulled small glass jars and vials out of the cauldron, placing them in the middle of her altar. "We're going to cast the circle together."

He stared at her, shocked. He still knew so little about magic, surely he couldn't… shouldn't do this.

Her hand reached out and brushed his cheek, much as she did when he was in cat form. "Familiars are allowed to help their witches, whether they have any magic of their own or not." She stiffly stood up and glanced at the candles marking the perimeter before turning back to him with a smile. "And you have both your own magic and a pretty good sense for magic, though you haven't been trained."

"I got them right?" That was a pleasant surprise. Sure, he'd been in his father's circles of course, but he never explained anything, and as he got older Adrien was often blind-folded before his father cast magic on him.

"Good job, Kitty." She held out a white miniature taper, keeping the matches to herself. "I'll do the casting, but you'll light the candles, okay? I can't bend down well enough."

That made perfect sense. She led him over to the east before lighting her match and touching it to the wick of his candle. As he bent to light the candle placed atop the golden yellow plate, she began.

"I call the guardians of the east, masters of air and new beginnings, to bless this unbinding and fresh start." She wasn't loud, but her voice was clear and confident.

Careful of his lit taper, he knee-walked beside her as she moved widdershins to the northern point. As he ignited the candle on the green plate, she spoke again.

"I call the guardians of the north, masters of earth and prosperity, to bless this unbinding and restoration of free will."

Her hand settled lightly on his head, her fingers in his hair, and he felt calm as the electric build up of her power surrounded them.

"I call the guardians of the west, masters of water and purification, to bless this unbinding and bring forth healing."

Listening carefully to her words, he understood now why she had chosen to face her altar west. These were the forces she was going to be relying on most heavily in stripping away the remnants of old magic.

She reached the candle at the southern point. "I call the guardians of the south, masters of fire and freedom, to bless the unbinding of this free spirit."  She walked him the rest of the way to the east. "The circle is closed, let our workings be blessed."

He felt the completion of the warding, like a not unpleasant pressure in the middle of his forehead. Then she directed him to sit across from her, pointing to the candle-holder mounted to the side of the cluttered altar. He pushed the candle into place and settled on his knees as he waited. The whole space felt warm and soft, like the most comfortable sunbeam.

"We stand outside of time and place, on the threshold of never and always to strip away bonds that were given without consent and with unkind intent." Her voice was low, solemn. It was a stark contrast to the joyful way she completed the familiar ceremony and the urgent supplication when she banished the demon.  

He watched as she picked up a very sharp ceremonial knife, a red Chinese knot dangling from the handle, and a fragment of tree bark. She shaved the bark into slivers, dropping them into the tiny cauldron. Next, she opened a jar and plucked out the round disk of a dried fiddlehead fern. After holding it out for him to see, she crushed it between her palms so the fragments joined the bark. She picked up a brown vial with a neat label declaring it betony. The moment the top was off, its scent hit the air, reminding him vaguely of mint. She tilted it to let two drops fall into the cauldron.

Drawing a slow breath, Marinette picked up the bamboo wand and the little white taper. She used the wand to stir the contents of the cauldron before tipping the candle in to ignite the mixture. Blue and red sparkles floated up instead of smoke. She set aside the candle again. When she waved her hand over the mixture, he felt her power, pouring out of her fingertips. She stirred again, then tapped the bamboo three times against the little round belly of the cauldron. She picked up the blue fabric he'd noticed earlier. It was long and narrow, like a scarf, and she slowly fed it into the cauldron like some strange inverted sleight of hand trick. She gathered the knife and bottles off the altar and patted the surface.

_Hands here, please._

He lightly placed his hands on the altar without even thinking. Building up to this point had been easy, but he suddenly realized she was about to work magic on him, and he gasped, nervous. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his neck.

_I won't hurt you, Kitty,_ she whispered into his mind. _I won't ever hurt you with my magic. As my familiar, I can't._

He met her eyes. There was still so much he didn't know about magic, so much he needed to learn to be a good familiar.

She rested her hands on his for a moment, her fingertips brushing at his wrists. _Let's remove that for good._

He nodded.

Three more taps to the little cauldron and a puff of pink smoke burst out.  She reached in and pulled out the scarf with her fingertips. He gawked at the faint glow of magic on the fabric.

_Is something wrong?_ she asked, hesitating with the length of voile held aloft but not touching him.

_I can see your magic. I've never seen magic before. Felt it, smelled it, even tasted it, but never seen it._ Had her power continued to grow as they got to know each other? He remembered her papa mentioning something about familiars and witches getting used to each other and gaining new skills, but he hadn't expected anything like this.

_Does it hurt your eyes?_

He shook his head. _It's beautiful._

With a single nod, she continued with her spell, wrapping one end around each of his wrists. While it gave a faint sensation of being bound, he knew he could pull away if he wanted to. Holding her hands over his wrists, she closed her eyes. "I strip away the magics placed against your will." She wiggled her fingers a little. "I expunge even the barest trace of the efforts to bend you against your nature. I return your full freedom as an independent entity of this plane."  

She reached into the cauldron and pulled out a pinch of what would have been ash if her magic hadn't transformed it to a sparkly fine powder.  She sprinkled it over his fabric-wrapped wrists. Dipping three fingers from each hand into the little pot, she reached out and drew them over his cheeks in three lines out from his nose toward his ears. She grinned at him, and he realized she'd anointed him with sparkly magical whiskers. Was magic supposed to be fun?  His father was always so stern and serious about it.

"So purified, I request a boon of healing and happiness upon this shape-shifter, that the remainder of his life balances the hardships he's borne."

He closed his eyes, feeling the soothing warmth of her magic washing over him.

Marinette deftly slipped the fabric off his wrists, tossing it into the air. She snapped her fingers and it vanished in a puff of flame. "So it has been commanded, so it is done."

He felt lighter now somehow. Though he'd done much to destroy the remainders of his father's spells, the remnants had worn on him more than he realized. It was a relief to feel truly free, and he smiled when he realized that by binding himself as a familiar, he'd managed to gain true freedom.

"Depart in peace, benevolent guardians.  We humbly thank you for your aid and protection," Marinette murmured, banishing the circle and dousing the candles in an arcane breeze.

He felt the magic drop, but the lightness inside him remained.

"How do you feel, Kitty?" she asked, peering into his face. "I thought you were doing okay, but…"

He nodded. "That was nice… actually." He looked down at his hands on the altar. "Really nice." He smiled shyly at her. "Your magic is soft and safe. I really like it."

"I'm glad." She sighed, looking a little tired. "You generally won't have to help me with magic like this, not if you don't want to."

"But I'll be allowed to help if I want to?" he asked eagerly. With the little tastes he'd gotten of her formal magic, he wanted to participate.

"Of course," she agreed. "Whenever you'd like to."

"Do you want to nap?" he asked. "I can clean up for you." He saw the glint of hope, before she tried to squash it with her sense of duty. "Really. I want to. And it's my job to help you. Let me do my job."

She let out a little laugh. "Okay, Kitty. You win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to be done with this story by now so I could work on the original novella treatment of it, but work has been good, and for a freelancer, that means less free time.
> 
> In response to a Tumblr WIP challenge, I'm trying to wrap up all my incomplete stories before the end of the year. I'd like to set it up much like a month challenge, where I have to post daily, if I can get my act together. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dupain-Chengs finally meet with Gabriel Agreste and their lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during chapter 13 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201).
> 
> This is also day 14 of my ML WIP-Completion Challenge. I'm a little behind, but fortunately I get to do several chapters in a row for this story, which should help speed me along a bit. :)

Chat fidgeted in his chair beside Marinette. At his suggestion, the meeting was being held at the lawyer's office, because he didn't trust any location chosen by his father. He wiggled his toes, focusing on how odd it felt to wear socks and shoes again, much less a pair that fit properly.

The clock had just clicked to three when Gabriel Agreste breezed into the room. Chat expected to feel the magical tug, the compulsion to do his father's bidding, but he just felt uncomfortable as his father scrutinized the others in the room, and clearly found them lacking.

"Come Adrien," he called with a familiar flick of his wrist to beckon him. "It's time to go home." There was no warmth in his voice, no relief at the sight of his son healthy and well, but Chat hadn't expected there to be either.

"No," Chat said calmly. "I'm not going with you."

It wasn't often he saw his father surprised, and this was one of the few times. "Come, Adrien," he repeated.

Chat felt a familiar yet oddly foreign magic reaching into the room, though it didn't seem capable of touching him. Marinette's spells and Mama's potions had done their job, and he suddenly felt more at ease. While he'd understood that he couldn't be taken, that his new family had enough magic to force the issue if needed, it was different to truly feel it.

"I'm sorry sir. Your bindings aren't on him anymore," Marinette said. "Your magic won't be able to stick."

His father looked at her in a combination of surprise and disgust, and Chat could feel her rejecting everything about her former idol.

"I'm sure you're aware that it's unethical to tamper with another witch's spells," he said tightly. He looked to her parents as if expecting them to chastise her.

Marinette nodded. She looked calm, but he could feel her rage beneath the surface. "As I'm sure you're aware of the **modern** ethical concerns with binding sentient beings contrary to their nature." Although she'd practiced various arguments last night and this morning, she hadn't expected to be the one doing the talking. When his father's eyes narrowed, she spoke again before he could. "Either way, I didn't touch your spells. None of us did. They were in tatters when I found Chat Noir."

"Chat…" His gaze bore into Chat then, and it was just as uncomfortable as ever, despite the fact that it didn't have the support of magical power. "You let her find you in **cat** form? Are you a **complete** idiot? What did you think I was trying to protect you from?"

He felt Marinette starting to bristle at the implied accusation, and wrapped his hand around hers under the table. "I picked her," he said. "Not the other way around." He knew now that decision was going to go down as one of the best he'd ever made in his life.

"And you've let her make a **pet** of you, by the look of it," his father snapped gesturing toward Chat Noir's neck.

"Have you got a familiar, Mr. Agreste?" Marinette asked. "Chat is no mere pet, and he's not a passing fancy. He chose to become my familiar, free of bindings or drugs or lies."

Chat was proud to wear her magic on his neck. It wasn't a binding or a confinement. She'd made it clear that she bent to his needs as much as he bent to hers.

"As you know, Mr. Agreste," the lawyer, Mrs Le Chien finally broke in, "a familiar contract is unbreakable, there is no recourse at this point. By arcane canon law, which has been consistently upheld by civil law, Adrien Agreste now belongs to Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"I insist that both children be relocated to my family home, so Adrien can continue being raised according to his social class," Gabriel said firmly. "This does not interfere with their… partnership." He sneered, making the word something disgusting. "And it takes into consideration that he has not been reared to the simple lifestyle of a baker's family." His eyes darted around the room, but he didn't quite look at Marinette's parents as he slighted them.

This could not stand. Mama and Papa were not somehow lesser because they walked in different social circles. "I was a stray cat for five months," he pointed out. "I assure you, the simple life of fresh bread and a warm bed is superior to hunting vermin and sleeping in cramped spaces behind heating ducts." He shrugged. "Though to be fair, rat isn't half bad." As he'd hoped, his statement silenced the room, and he suspected Papa was working extra hard to hold in a laugh while his father looked positively revolted.

"We will continue to live with my parents." Marinette's voice was firm. "I appreciate your concern for my familiar's comfort, and while it's true he will not have some of the material benefits he had under your roof, he has been thriving without them. He will enroll in school when I return to classes, so we are seeing to his education as well."

"He is a supermodel and the heir of a wealthy family," his father snapped. "Has it ever occurred to you that he has been the target of abductions for ransom in the past?"

This was one of the arguments Chat had warned her about, and she had a ready answer.

Marinette smiled. "I'm capable of containing and banishing seventh circle demons with about thirty seconds warning and no backup. Chat and I have acquired full telepathic abilities with each other. And a witch can always find her familiar."

"The reverse is also true," Chat said quietly. He wasn't sure if his father would try to do something to her, and he wanted it clear from the start that he would always find her.

"He is safer now than he has ever been," Marinette said. Her hand moved to lightly brush Chat's wrist.

"Have we heard all of your concerns regarding this issue?" Mrs Le Chien asked.

His father collected himself and addressed her parents. "Are you prepared to care for my son, should your little business fail?" Everything in his posture and tone set off Chat's warning bells.

"Is that a threat?" Mama asked, her quiet voice somehow far deadlier and intimidating than his father's boldest blustering.

"Of course not," his father said, not even trying to sound sincere. "I just want to be sure you are prepared for all contingencies."

Chat would have liked to roll his eyes at the lies and the dramatics.

"Our profits may not compare to yours, but our business is very successful," Papa said.

As it dragged on, Chat worried that the issue was less cut and dried than he'd been told. He fought against the desire to turn cat and climb into the ductwork.

"If I may?" Marinette interjected.

"The adults are talking now, child," his father snapped. "Kindly hold your tongue."

Before Chat could let out the entirely feline hiss blocking his throat, Mrs Le Chien held up a hand. "Mr. Agreste, I will remind you that by arcane canon law, Marinette has reached the age of majority. And as all of this discussion concerns her familiar, her voice is relevant." She sighed, setting her hand down. "If we can't come to an agreement here, we will have to involve a judge and mediation. France has never had a legal case of this nature, and I expect it would be seen as extremely newsworthy." She gave his father a long stare. "Are you willing to endure the media circus?"

"Chat wants to keep this civil, and I'm happy to go along with that," Marinette said, and he could feel her trying to defuse the situation. "If we work together, and do it now, we can develop a cover story that works for all of us."

His father continued to scowl at Marinette, but it felt less hostile somehow.

"You haven't enjoyed having him at home with you," she said gently. "This fixes that completely."

"His condition will get out," his father said flatly.

Chat glared at him. It wasn't a condition. It was his nature. It couldn't be treated or changed, and he wouldn't have wanted to even if it were possible.

Marinette nodded. "At this point, it's going to get out anyway. Why not do it on your terms instead of as some reporter's scoop?"

"And I suppose **you** have a suggestion, Miss Dupain-Cheng," his father said snidely.

"I know something of the fashion industry, and a little about the news," she said.

He would have liked to point out that she was also brilliant, but held his tongue.

"I think it would be in your best interest to appear supportive of shapeshifters. You married one, and your son is another, after all. You could say you kept it quiet because of the bias against their people."

"You want me to use my business as a platform for shapeshifter support?" his father demanded, sounding more irritated than disgusted.

"It would be more bold than Vianne's floral and striped collection from this past spring," she assured him.

" **That** was a travesty," his father muttered.

"It was quite hideous," Marinette agreed. "But it was bold. And it launched her small label into the ring with the big houses." It had taken some work to get her to agree to his suggestions on their cover story. "Chat is okay having an identity crisis, if that explains why he vanished and how he ended up with me. With no shifters to get guidance from, he went to explore is cat side."

His father sighed, looking sullen. "You've stolen my best model," he said, most of the fight gone from his voice. "Do you have a solution for that?"

Chat suddenly realized how he could give back to her for all she'd done, and would continue to do, for him. He wasn't trying to level the playing field, really. It just seemed fair for him to do something for her, for a change. "I would be willing to continue modeling for you," he said quietly.

"You would?" his father asked, suspicious.

"But no more than one shoot per week," he added. He wanted it to be a very part time thing. "I'm going to be going to school, so I'll need to be able to study."

"What about runway?" his father asked, in full negotiation mode. "Fashion week is critical to the business, and it's not a one day affair."

Chat nodded. "I'll walk runway for you under one condition."

"If it's about your salary, I'd expect to keep it the same for another year, then it should take a steep jump up, if you keep in shape."

Chat shook his head. "For every design of yours I show, I get to wear one of my Marinette's." He'd seen her work, and while he was no designer, he'd spent his entire life around fashion. She was already as good as, if not better than his father. She just lacked experience, exposure, and access to the business side.

"What?" Marinette demanded looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"Will I have any choice in the designs?" his father asked, ignoring her entirely.

Chat nodded. "She'll show you what she's working on, and you'll pick from those."

"Done." His father got to his feet. "Please send me the final draft of our agreement by tomorrow afternoon. I would like to make a statement to the public in the next few days, and that should be signed first." He nodded to Mama and Papa. "Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, my assistant will contact you with Adrien's medical records and information should you need to contact me." With that, he left, and Chat relaxed in his chair.

Marinette turned to him, her face worried. "Why would you do that?"

He changed back to a cat and hopped into her lap. _You help me. This way I could help you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 15, 17, 18, and 20 are all chapters for this story, and since I'm pretty behind on my plan, I'm just going to go ahead and focus on getting these done first and catch up on the others after. :)
> 
> I had a hell of a time with the formatting on this, so please a) don't hate me if something looks weird, but b) let me know so I can bludgeon it into submission.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the first scene of Chapter 14 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201).
> 
> This is also day 15 of my ML WIP-Completion Challenge. Still behind.

"Did you guys bring my homework?" Marinette asked, once her friends had been introduced, or rather reintroduced to Chat, now in his human form..

"Really?" Alya demanded, holding her hands up in the air in disbelief. "You want to do homework,  **now** ?"

"She's very diligent," Chat pointed out. 

"Really?" Alya raised an eyebrow in disbelief, though he thought she was teasing.

"Hey, way to kick me while I'm down," Marinette said, pouting dramatically. "I'll have you know that my grades have been up since I got my familiar."

"I think you have a built in tutor," Nino said, smiling at Chat. "Are you going to start school with us, too?"

Chat nodded eagerly, his hands gripping his knees. "I've never been to school before. Well, other than as Mari's familiar, so that's different."

Alya gawked at him in surprise. "Never?  Isn't that illegal? Education is compulsory in France."

"I was homeschooled," he explained. "Teachers came to me."  It was true, but it was really only half the story.

_ You don't have to share anything you aren't ready for them to know, _ Marinette whispered into his mind.

"Plenty of wealthy families use tutors," Nino said.  "I've often wondered why Mayor Bourgeois didn't just hire tutors for Chloe. Would've been nicer for all of us."

"She's changed a lot," Chat said, looking down at the floor when he felt all their eyes turn to him. He wouldn't have recognized her if not for hearing her name from the detective and on the news.

"Do you  **know** Chloe?" Marinette asked.

"I did, but not anymore." He shook his head. "When both our moms were still around, we played together often."  He shrugged. "She's not the girl I knew. She attacked you, unprovoked, and that's… it's not something she would've done when we were kids."

"She nearly killed you," Marinette said, suddenly a whole lot more subdued.

"And you saved me," he insisted. He flashed her a happy smile. "You're saving me a lot these days.  It's becoming a habit."

She snorted.  "Yeah, well you've saved me, too.  So we're even."

"To answer your question, Nette," Nino said, reminding Chat that he wasn't alone with his witch. "I did bring your homework. Alya and I would be happy to help you out.  We've already shared our class notes with you."

"I'll help with Mandarin and physics," Chat offered.  He liked those classes.

"Thank god," Alya said. "Neither of us took Mandarin, and I'm passing physics, and I consider that enough."

"He could help you too," Marinette suggested. "He's really good at it."

"I'm so glad you're not just a cat," Nino said with a swift shake of his head.  "I was starting to feel incredibly stupid in comparison to you."

It was such an unexpected and normal sentiment that Chat let out a giggle. "You… you don't mind that I'm a shape-shifter?" His people didn't advertise what they were, so there were no good estimates on how many shapeshifters there were in Paris. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever met another besides his mother. They tended to be victims of violent crimes that somehow never got solved. He'd overheard enough during photoshoots and seen plenty on TV to know that non-magic people and witches both generally distrusted shapeshifters. Although he was a little worried about going public with that news,he knew Marinette was powerful enough to keep him safe.

Nino shook his head. "Naah. I've never understood why other people are so nasty about shifters. You're magic, so are witches.  And your kind of magic isn't inherently bad." He reached out, hesitating over Chat's shoulder.

"It's okay, Nino," Marinette said.

"So weird," Nino whispered, then he patted Chat's shoulder twice. "I've got your back, dude. You're my friend, and I liked you even when you were just a cat.  Nette has been happier and more confident since she found you, and that says a lot about you."

Warmth suffused Chat, washing away the last traces of anxiety that had built up while he waited to reveal himself to them. 

"I'd love to learn more about you and shapeshifters in general, so I understand you better," Nino added.

"That brings up a really good point," Alya said quickly.  "Chat, if we do or say something that's offensive, even a little bit, you tell us, okay? Because we won't learn and fix it if we don't know."

"That goes for me, too," Marinette said, gently rubbing his back.  _ Our relationship is too important to risk on you being polite when I hurt you. _

"Thanks," Chat said, his vision getting a little blurry. "You're amazing, and I'm honored you want to be friends with me.  I'm going to like getting to know you better, too."

* * *

"How's school going?" Tom asked, as he handed Nino the bread basket.

"It's been a pretty good year for me so far," Nino replied.  He held the basket out toward Chat and then the girls. "I'm finally getting to do some really neat stuff in my music class, so that's where I'm focusing my energy."

"That's fantastic," Tom said, nodding. "You've always had a particularly strong connection between your magic and your music."

While Chat had gotten to see game night a couple of times, this sort of dinner was new to him.  He liked seeing how Tom and Sabine cared for Marinette's friends. It showed that how they treated him was normal for them.

"How about you, Alya," Tom asked.  "Still doing the school paper?"

"She's editor, now," Marinette said, beaming at her friend.

Alya laughed. "Yeah.  And it's going really well.  Madame Bouvier thinks we may get nominated for some awards for excellence in lycee journalism if we can keep up the quality we've got going this year."

"It's so nice to see you kids finding your niches, and really showing off what you're capable of," Sabine said, sounding as proud of them as she was of her daughter.

"Any idea what activities you'll want to try out, cat-dude?" Nino asked, looking at Chat.

Chat shook his head, feeling a bit panicked.  Should he know? Should he be researching?

"No worries," Nino said, his attitude of relaxed calm somehow spread to Chat. "We'll help you find your interests."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night, but was too tired to get it posted.
> 
> Days 17, 18, and 20 are all chapters for this story. Since I'm pretty behind on my plan, I'm planning on hitting up my solstice story today and then I'm going to focus on getting these done first and catch up on the others after. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat visit Miss Gigi and Master Fu to thank them for helping him when he was a stray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before and during the second scene of Chapter 14 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201).
> 
> This is also day 17 of my ML WIP-Completion Challenge.

Chat peeked out of his sling as Marinette walked toward the alley where he'd most often visited with Miss Gigi.  He reached out of his safe haven to point at a blue door. _That one. The one with the diviner sign over the post box._  

Marinette followed his directions and pressed the bell. He could hear the gentle chime from within. After several moments there were rushing footsteps and the door opened.

"Good afternoon!" A tall thin woman stood on the other side of the threshold, dressed in bright colors and wearing crystal jewelry. She had pale skin and light brown hair. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to see Miss Gigi," Marinette said, patting the sling lightly.

The woman looked a bit startled.  "Miss Gigi?" She looked down and noticed Chat's face peering up at her. "Oh, hello.  Are you friends with my Miss Gigi?"

"She helped me when I was looking for a familiar of my own," Marinette explained. "She brought me all the local strays she could round up."

"Oh!" The woman clasped her hands together.  "Yes. She told me that she was helping someone." She stepped back and gestured for them to enter.  "Please come in. My name is Ines."

"I'm Marinette, and this is Plagg." She patted the sling again.

"That's a fabulous carrier," Ines said.  "Wherever did you find it?"

Chat chose that moment to climb out, demonstrating the durability and padded shoulder, where he perched.

"Oooh," Ines gushed.  "Such a clever design."

"I made it, actually," Marinette said, and he could hear the pride in her voice.  "And I'd be happy to make one for you and Miss Gigi. I feel I owe you both a great debt."

Ines waved the words away as she led them into the living room. "We both enjoy helping others, I assure you, it's not that great a thing."

Marinette shook her head. "It really was."  She sat on the couch, and Chat hopped down beside her. "She convinced Plagg to consider the life of a familiar. He'd seen me several times, but avoided meeting me on principle."

Chat stretched up and bumped his forehead under her chin. _I didn't know what I was passing up._

Marinette's hand ran over his back. _You'd been intentionally mislead._ She looked up at their hostess. "She didn't coerce him or anything," she insisted. "She just helped him understand what this life could be like."

 _She could see we were a good match_ , Chat said.

Marinette smiled and nodded. "I guess she told him that she could see what kind of witch I was, and how we would complement each other."

"Oh," Ines beamed at them. "She's very good at that."

Miss Gigi pranced in then, her well-groomed coat bouncing and swaying with her movement.  She paused when she saw Chat sitting on the couch beside the witch she'd encouraged him to meet.

"So you did go home with her," Miss Gigi said, her words for Chat alone.  "It looks to have done you well."

"It has," he agreed, speaking in cat. "And I am grateful for your guidance."

"Does she fully know what you are yet?" Miss Gigi asked.

Chat nodded. "And it has changed nothing… though I probably should have revealed it to her before we bonded." He understood now that he'd made a mistake with that.  But it had seemed such a good idea at the time. Trading service for safety seemed a fair deal.

"Hello again, Miss Gigi," Marinette said aloud for all to hear. "Plagg and I wanted to thank you for your help earlier this fall." She held out a gift bag.  "You were so kind to help me find the available cats and kittens. And I know he never would have chosen to even consider me if you hadn't spoken with him."

Miss Gigi took obvious delight in tugging out the tissue paper.

"Why was he so averse to becoming a familiar?" Ines asked, watching Miss Gigi dismantle the packaging with enthusiasm.

Marinette sighed.  For now they weren't sharing his full nature with everyone. "He'd been purposefully misinformed, and his experiences with magic were very unpleasant."

Ines face drooped as she looked at Chat now. "I'm so sorry for your past experiences, Plagg."

 _Tell her I'm the happiest I've ever been,_ he said.

Marinette repeated his words, adding, "I make point to do right by him. And he's such a wonderful familiar."

Done with the wrappings for now, Miss Gigi pulled out each bag of treats, baked by Marinette last night, and placed them on the coffee table.

"This is a small token of our appreciation," Marinette said, gesturing to the treats. "And I'd really love to make you a sling like mine, if it's something you'd enjoy."

Ines nodded. "Miss Gigi and I would like that." She reached over and patted Marinette's hand. "And my dear, I think it would be wonderful to get to know you and Plagg more."

* * *

 

"It's just down the street here," Marinette said, catching Chat's hand and tugging him down the sidewalk. Even with the thin gloves they wore, he felt a hint of the warmth his witch's touch gave him.

"It looks smaller," he pointed out, grinning at her.  "But that happens." He found it natural and easy to extrapolate from one perspective to the other, and he wondered if that was a shapeshifter ability, or if it was a particular talent of his.

He'd been surprised with how much more relaxed and happy he was, now that he didn't have to hide in cat form.  It wasn't about being a boy or a cat; it was about having the choice. He especially liked being in cat shape at night and on the subway

"Is this it?" she asked, pointing to Master Fu's sign, in both French and Chinese.

He nodded and held a little tighter to her as they walked up the few steps.  He hesitated at the door,oddly nervous, and Marinette reached out to pull it open.

"Master Fu?" she called.  "Are you in?"

"Ah ha," the older man's voice carried from a side room. "Good morning Marinette."  He came out of the room and bowed, greeting them. "Or should I say Ladybug and Plagg?"  He chuckled, patting his hands together. "I've never been visited by superheroes before."

Chat had always felt Master Fu knew more than he let on, and he wondered how the man knew she was Ladybug and he was the stray cat who'd visited. Their story wouldn't be public for a few more days. Marinette and Mama had a well-known reporter friend who was scheduled to interview them.  

"So you recognize Plagg, then?" she asked, and he was grateful that she was comfortable handling such things.

Master Fu nodded, smiling broadly at Chat.  "When you stopped coming by, I'd hoped you'd found yourself a nice home."

"I did," Chat agreed.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of him before I found him," Marinette said.

Master Fu waved her off.  "Nonsense. It was only once in a while, and it was nice to have someone to talk to."  He looked at Chat. "You were such a good listener. I could tell you were always paying attention, even when I wandered off on a tangent.  Or when I switched over to Mandarin."

"How did you know I was a shapeshifter?" Chat asked.  "I mean, you seemed to know, and you're not surprised."

The elderly Chinese man laughed.  "You are a **very** convincing cat, young Plagg.  But I'm extremely familiar with shapeshifters, being one myself."

"You can turn into a cat, too?" Chat asked in surprise.

"Turtle, actually," he said, shrugging.  "Not quite as useful in Paris as a cat, but there's a reason I spend the coldest weeks of winter somewhere at the beach."  He winked. "I also knew your mother, so that helped. You're obviously her kitten."

"Oh," Marinette whispered.

Chat stared at the man, feeling like he'd been put in a dark box and shaken, while in cat form.  He felt numb and disoriented. Marinette ushered him into a small room, settling him on a cushion. Her hand moved in his hair the same way it did in his coat when he was a cat, soothing him.

 _It's okay,_ she whispered in his mind. _I'm here.  You're safe.  We'll help you._

Her voice and touch were the only things anchoring him, and he knew he would have been lost without her.  Eventually, his other senses slowly returned. A soft chime rang out at regular intervals, and it was somehow calming.  It was accompanied by a low humming. He could smell tea, not the kind Marinette drank, but he'd picked up hints of it in the kitchen from time to time.

"Aaah, you're back with us then, young Plagg," Master Fu said, his voice bright enough to be reassuring.  "I didn't mean to shock you like that."

"It's…" He faltered at the frog in his throat, clearing gruffly. "It's okay."  Marinette offered him a hand, and he took it, grateful and desperate at the same time. "You really know my mother?"

Master Fu nodded.  "I haven't seen her in years, of course. I'm fairly certain she's not even in Paris."

Chat nodded, sure he'd be disappointed about that later, but utterly lacking the emotional capacity at the moment.

"But I'd be happy to introduce you to other shapeshifters, including family you've never met," Master Fu offered.  "It's possible we can find someone who is still in contact with her."

Unexpected hope blossomed in his chest. "Really?  You think we could really find her?"

"I do." Master Fu nodded. "For some time after she left the Agreste household, I saw her regularly, and I think I have some good ideas about who to talk to and where to look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still behind. Hoping to get another chapter done today.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Marinette share their story in a live interview with Nadja Chamack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before and after the second scene of Chapter 14 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201).
> 
> This is also day 18 of my ML WIP-Completion Challenge.

Chat felt Marinette's nervousness through their bond.  It surprised him that she could face his father without showing a hint of jitters, but this interview, with a family friend, had her all worked up.   _You're going to do great,_ he told her, wanting to reassure her as she'd done for him at times.

She nodded brusquely as she hung up her coat where the studio coordinator directed them.  The woman was gushing about how exciting it was to get the exclusive first interview with Adrien Agreste.

He felt his witch flinch everytime the woman mentioned his name. Her reaction, the fact that she noticed and cared about it so much warmed him. _It's okay.  They don't know._

 _You don't use that name.  It's not who you are anymore, not who you ever wanted to be._ Her distress was palpable.

He smiled at her, knowing his happiness was clear on his face. _Soon everyone will know that's not who I am anymore, and that I belong to you._

Her nerves vanished and she shot him a look. _We belong to each other._

It was only in the last few days that he came to truly grasped how much she meant that last bit.  He'd known from the start that she respected him and considered him a partner, not property. It was only now that he understood that it was a philosophy that her whole family embraced.   _We belong to each other,_ he agreed.

"Marinette!" a woman called.  "It's lovely to see you!" He recognized her as the news anchor Nadja Chamack.  She embraced his witch. "Thank you so much for giving me this interview."

Marinette smiled, clearly feeling more at ease. "I wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone else.  I know you'll handle this with the sensitivity it requires."

The woman's eyes went wide, and he could imagine all the thoughts running through her head.  As a journalist, she was sure to find the most sensational angles to every story. She turned to Chat then. "And Adrien, it's a pleasure to meet you."  She nodded to him but didn't reach out to shake his hand, so apparently that request had been passed along and was being taken seriously.

"Thank you, Madame Chamack," he said, flashing one of his bright model smiles. "I'm just glad you were able to fit us in so quickly."

Within minutes, he and Marinette were sitting on a couch across from the journalist.  It felt more comfortable than most of the sets he'd been on in the past.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news," Madame Chamack declared, turned toward stage center as the cameras started rolling.  "I'm your host Nadja Chamack, and I'm joined today by Paris' darling, Adrien Agreste, who went missing following a photoshoot last June.  He's here with Marinette Dupain-Cheng to share the story of where he's been and what's changed." She turned to them. "Welcome Adrien and Marinette."

"Thanks for having us, Nadja," Marinette said. "My part in the story comes a bit later, so I'm going to defer." She gestured to Chat.

Chat nodded.  They'd practiced this a bit, not the exact words, because neither wanted a full script, but the back and forth bit.  "So, you all know that I went missing in June, and I'm sure you're curious why."

Madame Chamack nodded encouragingly.

"I'm not entirely as I seem," he explained.  "While my father is witchborn, my mother was a shapeshifter." There was a joint gasp throughout the studio, and Marinette's hand came to rest gently between his shoulder blades. "With the way my people are viewed, this obviously couldn't be public knowledge, and my father worked to keep my nature under wraps."  He felt Marinette bristling at the half truth. "Without my mother's help, he was really only equipped to raise the human side of Adrien Agreste, and after years without any guidance for my other side, I was desperate to understand myself better."

Madame Chamack leaned forward, clearly intrigued. "Is it rude to ask what your other form is?"

Chat shook his head. "I'm a cat. My animal nature bleeds into my human nature, which is part of the reason why my build is so suitable for modeling." He grinned. "It also explains why I'm so good at the catwalk."

Madame Chamack laughed.

"So I went rogue," he explained.  "I went out to learn more about Adrien the cat."

"And how did that work for you?" Madame Chamack asked.  "Did you meet other shapeshifters?"

"I lived as a stray cat on the streets of Paris from mid-June until early October."  He glanced at Marinette, a secretive smile sneaking onto his face.  "I didn't find any shapeshifters, at least none that I was aware of, but I met some really nice familiars.  Most importantly, I met Marinette."

"And how did you meet?" Madame Chamack asked.  "Were you in your cat form?"

Chat shook his head and looked at Marinette.

"I was looking for a familiar," his witch explained.  "I know most people are surprised I waited as long as I did.  I was the last witchborn in my class to get a familiar. But I… it has always been essential that I be fully ready to take on that responsibility.  A familiar isn't just a pet. They're our partner in magic. And while most people are able to make do with their chosen animal without trouble, I've always know I needed a cat, and more importantly, I wanted one who chose this path."

Madame Chamack's eyes went even wider than they had when he'd announced he was a shapeshifter.  She couldn't seem to find the words she needed, but that was okay. His witch was on a roll.

"A delightful Birman cat familiar started helping me meet various cats and kittens. It was kind of like a familiar dating service." Marinette giggled.  She'd loved Chat's description of what it looked like. "He saw me, but stayed hidden."

"The Birman saw right through me, and knew that I wasn't meant to be a stray," Chat tossed out.  "She talked to me about what it meant to be a familiar." He shrugged. "What can I say, I was curious."  He bumped Marinette's shoulder with his. "And the more I watched her interact with the others, the more I worried she would choose one of them."  He looked down shyly, though he felt no such thing. "I'd watched her treating the kittens for ear mites, feeding any of them who came near, talking to all of them. She didn't just scoop up the first good candidate, and her respect for these possible life partners drew me in."  He beamed at his witch. She was so good.

"Are you saying that you've become Marinette's familiar?" Madame Chamack asked.

Chat grinned at her.  "She brought me home, but she still needed convincing."

"I needed to be sure," Marinette insisted.  "It's permanent. It's not a decision to be taken lightly."

"And did you tell her you were a shapeshifter?" Madame Chamack asked.

Marinette raised her eyebrows at him.

Slouching a little, Chat shook his head. "Having spent so little time freely in my cat form, I was… I guess a bit over-enthusiastic about it, and I'd decided to stay cat for the rest of my life."  He sighed. "So this bit is on me. I didn't think it was important."

" **Wow** ," Madame Chamack said.  "I don't think any of us expected this as the reason for your absence."

Chat nodded.  "Yeah. It's both less dramatic and more interesting all at the same time."

"And you became Marinette's familiar?" Madame Chamack asked.

Chat nodded again.

"After several days with my family, he convinced me that he wanted to stay, and he wanted to be my familiar," Marinette explained.  "Over this time, and until I found out he was a shapeshifter, I'd named him. He'd helped me with my homework. And we integrated our lives pretty thoroughly."  She paused a moment. "We're actually in the process of legally changing his name to Plagg Noir, and he doesn't go by Adrien anymore."

There was a moment of silence before Madame Chamack found a line of questioning that worked for her.  "And who made that decision."

"We made it together," Chat replied.  "But it was really what I wanted. If I'd wanted to stay Adrien, Marinette would have been fine with that.  And while I'm going to be modeling for my father again, I feel like the Adrien Agreste stage of my life is over.  Modeling isn't going to be my priority anymore. Changing my name reflects that and just feels right."

Madame Chamack nodded.  "So, Plagg, when did you tell Marinette what you were?"

"Shortly after I rescued her from the Seine," Chat explained.

Madame Chamack looked out at the cameras again and nodded.  "I believe we have footage of that."

Chat and Marinette nodded together. "As you know," Marinette started, "having a familiar boosts a witch's strength.  I got my first hint at how much Plagg increased my power when I was attacked by Chloe Bourgeois the day we bonded."

Madame Chamack pointed to the screen on the wall. "Yes, that went viral as well," she said, as the phone camera footage played.

Chat wrapped an arm around Marinette's shoulders when they watched him intercept Chloe's spell.  She gasped, recoiling and turning away. _It's okay,_ he whispered in her head. _I'm here.  I'm safe. You saved me._

"Are you okay, Marinette," Madame Chamack asked, concern evident in her voice.

Marinette nodded.  "It's hard for me to watch that.  It takes me back to the moment, and… it's awful."

"It's pretty awful for those of us who didn't directly experience it," Madame Chamack said.  "So after that, you knew you were strong. Then what happened?"

"I'm a fashion designer, and I'd gone to Trocodero to get some inspiration," Marinette explained.  "On our way home, I felt the magical disturbance before we saw the demon.  It was chasing a woman with a baby, and I couldn't…" She rubbed at her face.  "I wasn't sure if I could really fight it, but I had to help."

"We have footage for that as well."  Madame Chamack gestured to the screen again. "Please be advised that this may be disturbing to some viewers."

He'd seen it before, of course.  He and Marinette had both watched it a couple of times, mostly to prepare themselves should it show up somewhere.  Though he was physically removed from the moment, watching as Marinette's capelet fluttered in the arcane breeze, he felt suddenly cold.  Marinette grasped his hand just before he let out a whine of distress. He buried his face in her neck, unable to watch himself fishing her out of the river and perform CPR on her.

"Is he okay?" Madame Chamack asked quietly.

Marinette's hand slipped into his hair.  "He will be. It's just really upsetting for him, like watching the fight with Chloe was for me."

 _I came too close to losing you,_ he said.  

 _I know how that feels._ "So that's when I found out who and what he was, and Paris learned that Adrien Agreste was still here, " Marinette said. "When I got out of the hospital, we had to sit down with my parents and some other folks, including Gabriel Agreste, to figure out what we wanted and what needed to happen before we went public with all of this.  Gabriel is going to be releasing a statement any minute. He kindly waited to let us share our story first."

Chat straightened up then. He was amused with her wording.  It definitely made them all look better, even if it wasn't entirely accurate.

"Well, that is **quite** the adventure," Madame Chamack said enthusiastically. "And you, Marinette, are our Ladybug Girl! Everyone's been trying to identify that amazing young woman for weeks."

Marinette let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah.  That's me, all right."

"You were very brave," the woman said. "There's no telling how much damage that demon would have done if you hadn't stopped it.  And I've never heard of a sixteen year old witch banishing even lower level demons alone."

"Oh, I wasn't alone, though."  Marinette turned and smiled at him.

"It was your skill that focused it though," Chat pointed out.

"So why did you two choose to come forward with your story now?" Madame Chamack asked.

"We couldn't do it earlier, because Marinette had to heal.  And we needed to make some decisions about what we wanted to do going forward," Chat explained.

"Neither of us want to live a lie," Marinette said.  "Plagg's going to start school with me, and honestly, people were probably going to figure it out.  We wanted it to come out on our terms, not as someone's sensationalized scoop. You know?"

Madam Chamack nodded.  

"And if it was going to come to light, I wanted to be sure all of it came out," Marinette explained.  "There's a lot of bias against shapeshifters. We all know they're disproportionately targeted by violent crime, and perpetrators get off with ridiculously light sentences. Plagg is going to continue to be in the public view, and I wanted to be sure people know to associate him with Ladybug Girl.  I will not hesitate to protect him, or any other shapeshifter who needs it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this in the lobby of a hotel while wearing headphones to block out the awful Fox "News," and the rest was done in the pool area. We get home tonight, and if I'm not too exhausted (or too busy wrapping gifts for the kids) I'll try to get to the final chapter. I'm currently six days behind my plan for the month. We'll see if I'm able to catch up. Either way, this has been a ton of fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat's first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during and after the second to last scene of Chapter 14 of [Something Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793181/chapters/23940201).
> 
> This is also day 20 of my ML WIP-Completion Challenge.

Chat wasn't expecting Papa to walk them to school on his first day.  Marinette had seemed a bit perturbed by it, until she suddenly understood. It was a few more minutes before he realized that it was a family photo opportunity.  It made him so warm to be reminded that he was family, he almost missed Nino's arrival.

"Hey, Nette, Chat Noir!"  Nino jogged up the sidewalk, Trixx bounding beside him. "Glad you could make it, and in dude form, too."  He held out a fist to Chat.

Chat smiled and fist-bumped his new friend.

"Not that I mind you being a cat, when you want to be, but this," he gestured to the tall blond boy.  "This means you guys have made progress with the things that needed to be done. And Nette's finally well enough to come to school, which is also awesome."  He leaned down to let Trixx climb up to her perch on his shoulder.

"Thank you for all your help, Nino," Marinette gave him a quick hug.

"I'm always happy to help my best friends."  He let go of Marinette and looked at Chat. "That includes you, cat-dude.  You need anything and Nette's not able to help, I'm your guy."

Chat's felt the heat in his cheeks, and he smiled. He'd never expected to have friends like these. "Thanks Nino."

"Anyway, as you may have noticed, there's an empty seat right next to me in class," Nino said.  "It's got your name on it."

"I'd like that," Chat said.  He looked at Marinette. "Is it okay…"

She nodded.  "You don't have to ask me."

"I don't want to overstep… I hate being yelled at." He'd shared more about his home life with Marinette, as recommended by Ms. Wheeler, his therapist. She felt that the two of them should avoid big secrets.

"Not cool." Nino scowled.

Marinette's fingers ran into his hair just above his ear, soothing him, though he was probably the least upset of the three of them. He'd been used to his father's ways, after all.

"If I let you know something's not okay, I'll try not to yell," she promised.

"Nette only tends to yell when it's a safety issue," Nino pointed out.  He pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, hey. Alya's inside. Let's not keep her waiting."

Madame Bustier was standing behind the desk when they arrived. "Good morning," she said. "Are you Plagg?"

Chat nodded. "Yes.  That's me."

"It's a pleasure to have you in our class, Plagg," she said, and he was surprised by how genuine she sounded.  

"He's gonna sit with me, ma'am," Nino said. "I'm going to show him the ropes and all that."

"Thank you, Nino." She nodded to him. "I know we can count on you." She turned her eyes back to Chat. "We're going to have you take some assessment tests in these first few days so we know where you're at academically."

Marinette giggled. "He's been helping me with my studies, ma'am. He's definitely not behind."

"Well depending on his results, I may need to give him more challenging material, then," Madame Bustier said cheerfully.  "And it's so good to have you back, Marinette. Your absence has been felt."

"Thank you, ma'am." Marinette nodded.

"You have permission to go to the nurse's office if you find yourself at all fatigued or overwhelmed." The teacher tilted her head. "I expect you to pay attention to your body's signals."

Chat liked her even more than he had before, and she'd been his favorite teacher when he'd visited Marinette's classes as her familiar.

"I don't think I'll need it, but I appreciate it," Marinette said.

"I'll make sure she goes if she needs to," Chat offered.

The rest of the class filtered in after they took their seats, and most of the students stopped by the front row table to meet him.

"So you're a human **and** a cat?" Alix asked, sounding excited. "That's totally wicked."

"Alix!" a red-haired boy chastised. "You can't just say things like that."

Chat laughed. "It's okay," he insisted.  "I don't mind questions if you're honestly curious."

"Yeah, but there's tact, and then there's Alix."  The boy shook his head. "I'm Nathanael."

"Thanks for watching out for me, Nathanael," Chat said. "And yes, Alix, I'm a human and a cat."

"And you're still Marinette's familiar when you're a human?" Alix asked.

Chat nodded. "If you have magic, you should be able to see my bond." He brushed two fingers against his neck.

"Oh wow," Alix said, squinting.  "I wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't pointed it out. But now that I see it, it's obvious."

The bell rang, starting Chat's first day of school, and the students hurried to their desks.

That night, Chat sat in his place at the desk he shared with Marinette, happily working through the day's homework.  He'd helped her reorganize a bit to make sure she still had space for sewing and working, and he had a spot as well. Though it was much simpler than the obnoxiously huge desk he'd had with his father, this suited him more.

"Hey Kitty?" Marinette said, catching his attention.  She was frowning at her tablet, chewing on her thumb. "Did you understand today's physics class?"

"Oh, yeah."  He pushed his chair closer to her. "Need an alternate explanation?"

She nodded.  "I thought I understood, but…" She shook her head. "Now that I'm doing the homework, it's pretty clear I missed something critical."

"Let's review from the textbook first," he suggested.  "It's more important that you understand the concepts than just the math."

"You're really smart, you know that?" she asked, tapping at her tablet to pull up the digital textbook.

"Does that mean you're ready to start formally teaching me about magic?" he asked. He wanted to learn; it was part of his job as her familiar.

"When we wrap up our homework, we'll start the basics of your arcane teachings," she promised.

"Yes!" He bounced in his chair. "Best academic day, ever."

She giggled. "You're also a very silly kitty."

"Silly kitties are the best kitties," he assured her.  "Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up It Sounds Familiar, and I thank you all for joining me on this adventure. I hope I stuck the landing adequately (it feels a little flat to me). I am planning on a sequel (and the groundwork has already been laid for it), but that won't happen until 2019 (after I wrap up my other WIPs).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
